Pirates of the Caribbean: Anna
by shadowglove
Summary: [J.E] [W.A] Anna Swann is swept into an epic adventure when her sister Elizabeth is kidnapped by Barbossa and his crew. If things weren't hard enough, she realizes that she might know Jack better than he thinks...and love Will more than he can imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**

**A/N: Elizabeth's spirit matched Jack better—so I made up my own character, her younger sister Anna Swan. This is Pirates of the Caribbean (with a twist) from her point of view. Hope you like it.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aboard a magestic ship, surrounded by thick fog, two little girls stood looking out at the vast ocean before them. The eldest had dirty blonde ringlets and freckly skin; while the smallest one's brown hair was kept in a long ponytail. Both girls were traveling with their father from England to go live in Port Royal.

The eldest girl sang a pirate's song she had heard some sailors singing before boarding the ship. The song was quite catchy and she had been singing it to herself during the whole voyage.

While she was singing, a man in sailor's apparel came up from behind, placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to gasp and turn to look at him in fright. "Quiet!" He looked ahead at the endless water before looking at her younger sister and then at her once more. "Cursed pirates sail these waters." Once more he looked out at the sea as if expecting the pirates to jump at him through the thick and chilly fog that had wrapped the boat in a cold blanket. "You don't want to bring them down on us do you?"

"_Mr. Gibbs_." Lieutenant Norrington announced from behind. Anna, the youngest girl, turned to look at the handsome young man, glad that someone was here to intervene. Lieutenant Norrington clasped his hands behind his back, looking disapprovingly at the sailor. "That will do."

Straightening, Gibbs looked back at the lieutenant. "She was singing about pirates." He accused, pointing a finger at her sister before taking some steps towards the lieutenant. "Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked." Looking rather annoyed with his sailor, he sighed. "On your way."

"Ai lieutenant." Gibbs announced, walking past Norrington he mumbled: "Bad luck to have women on board too. Even if they are miniatures ones." Pulling out a flask, he took a swipe at the liquid inside.

Elizabeth, the eldest, raised her chin. "I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

Anna nodded, stepping up from behind her sister. "So do I."

Seeming amused by this, Norrington smirked. "Think again, ladies Swan." Still clasping his hands behind his back, he walked to the railing and looked at the vast expanse of sea. "Violent, dissident creatures the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate's flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." He turned to look into Anna's curious eyes. "A short drop and a sudden stop."

Rather confused, Anna eyes roamed over the ship and her eyes landed on Gibbs, who placed a rope around his neck and pulled on it, sticking out his tongue and doing his best impression of bulging eyes—which was a good enough to cause Anna to gasp and look away, fully understanding the lieutenant's meaning.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor but," Their father quickly intervened, giving both daughters a quick glance before returning his gaze on the young man. "I am concerned about the affect this subject will have upon my daughters."

"My apologies, Captain Swan." Norrington announced, walking back to his crew, leaving father with daughters.

Elizabeth stepped forwards. "Actually, we find it all _fascinating_."

"Yes." Her father nodded, looking at both daughters. "That's what concerns me."

Both daughters frowned and turned to watch their father walk away. Elizabeth, being the pig-headed of the two, stomped after her father, determinedly asking him what was so awful about finding pirates fascinating especially when she would never get the opportunity to ever meet one personally.

Anna, on the other hand, just sighed and turned her back on the spectacle that was causing amusement for the sailors and embarrassment for her father. Turning to look at the sea once more, her sea-colored eyes widened and a surprised smile touched her face as she saw a parasol floating in the water. Following the movement of the parasol on deck, the young girl leaned over the side of the boat to get a better look of it as it floated on by.

Turning her head in the direction that the parasol had appeared from, Anan's smile quickly disappeared as a raft came into sight. And onboard this raft she spotted a boy some years older than herself, lying lifelessly.

"Look!" She cried, turning back to see both Elizabeth and her father—along with the whole crew—turning their surprised attention on her. During the whole voyage she had been the silent sister, hardly ever speaking, and to now hear her crying this out had frightened them. "A boy!" She pointed eagerly in the direction of the raft. "There's a boy in the water!"

Norrington was the first to react to this and he rushed to the side of the boat and looked overboard. "MAN OVERBOARD!"

The men on the ship went into action, and Anna stepped out of the way, uncomfortable with this commotion. She saw the envious look Elizabeth gave her, realizing that her eldest sister was rather jealous at the fact that _she_ had been the one to spot the boy instead of her. A soft smile appeared on her face as she thought this over, and realized that for once the tables were turned and Elizabeth wasn't the one who had caught everyone's attention.

Giving her elder sister one last glance, Anna looked overboard and watched as they pulled the boy onto the boat. They laid him on the ground and Norrington announced. "He's still breathing."

Gibbs leaned overboard, hand holding onto a rope as to not fall into the water himself. His eyes widen and his mouth fell open. "_Mary mother of God_."

Hearing this, Anna turned and felt Elizabeth rush in front of her to get a better look. There, she saw smoke bellowing from a burning ship, and goose bumps covered her body. She took a step backwards, not liking this at all.

Their father rushed to the side and looked at the ruins of a once glorious ship. "What happened here?"

She really didn't hear what Norrington answered, but she _did_ hear what Gibbs answered to that. "A lot of good it did them." He mumbled in his usually sour manner. Seeing the look Norrington gave him he looked away. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it. _Pirates_."

Her father was stuttering some reply to that, and Elizabeth was demanding to know where the pirates where. Anna, on the other hand, had left them and was standing over the young boy. She vaguely heard Norrington ordering his crew to do something or the other, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She felt oddly protective of this boy, it must be because she had saved his life.

Anna _did_ hear though when her father announced: "Elizabeth, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge." There was silence for a moment. "Take care of him." He then turned to Anna. "Go with your sister."

Following her sister, Anna felt slightly rebuffed at the fact that her father had put _Elizabeth_ in charge of taking care of the boy when _she_ had been the one to spot him in the first place, but she didn't say this, and just mutely followed her sister.

When the crew left the still unconscious boy lying on a safer area on deck, the sister looked at him in silence before looking at each other, excitement and wonder in their eyes.

"Isn't this exciting?" Elizabeth announced as she looked at the boy as if he were a new specimen of animal. "Pirates and pirates raids." Her eyes grew wide. "Do you think we'll see one? In flesh?"

"I definitely hope not." Seeing the betrayed look on her sister's face, Anna hurried to explain. "If there are any pirates here Norrington will inflict on them what he believes the pirates deserves… 'A short fall and a sudden stop'."

Elizabeth paled at this and then nodded. "You are right, but I _still_ wish that we could see a pirate."

Turning her attention back to the boy, Anna leaned over him and brushed away a wet lock of black hair away from his face. He then came awake suddenly and grabbed hold of her hand with such rapidness that Anna gasped in fright.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I must tell father that he is awake!" She then rushed out rapidly, holding the hems of her dress, dashing through the crowd of seamen in the unladylike manner that her father so terribly detested.

Anna's heart calmed and she panted slightly from aftershock, looking down into the boy's dark eyes. "It's okay." She swallowed since her throat had gone abnormally dry all of a sudden. "My name is Anna Swan."

He looked up foggily at her, panting for breath. "_Will--Turner_." He said between pants.

A soft smile appeared on her face and she dimpled. "I'm watching over you Will." He blinked twice before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted away. Anna's protective smile turned into a slight frown when she saw a golden chain around his neck. Reaching down she pulled it from under his shirt and held it in the palm of her hands, looking at the golden doubloon with a skull on its face. Her eyes widened. "Y-you're a _pirate_."

Norrington's voice was heard from behind her. "Has he said anything yet?"

Quickly remembering Norrington's policy when it came to pirates, the young girl swiftly jerked the chain off of Will's neck and hid it behind her as she twirled to meet Norrington's expectant gaze. "His name is Will Turner." She said rather shakily, seeing the curiosity in Elizabeth's face. "That's all I found out."

Seeming disappointed, Norrington turned and spoke to the sailor to his left. "Take him below." He then walked away in all his glory, with their father trailing right behind him.

When she was sure that no one was watching, Anna motioned with her chin for Elizabeth to follow her, and both walked as inconspicuously as possible towards the back of the ship. Then, looking around to make sure no one was looking, Anna opened her closed palm and showed a wide-eyed Elizabeth the doubloon.

Elizabeth touched the doubloon rather reverently, looking up into her younger sister's eyes and whispering: "_Where did you get this_? _This is Pirate gold!_"

"This is Will's. I took it off of him so that Norrington couldn't hang him." Anna announced in another whisper, smiling in awe at the doubloon, wondering if it were her idea or if it were tingling slightly in her small palm. Her eyes then rose to the sea and widened when they saw a ghostly ship with black sails disappear into the fog. But before it disappeared, her eyes rested on the flag and they widened even more when they saw the skull. "Did you just see that?"

Elizabeth was frozen besides her, an ecstatic look on her young freckly face. "That was a pirate ship."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what did you think? Do you like it? Plz R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Rejection?

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Inwepirate-elf: I'm glad that you're hooked. I love POTC and since I think that Elizabeth and Jack had chemistry, and both have the spirit that is untamable. They're such a cute couple as well!**

**VeganHippie: Yep, yep, yep, Elizabeth and Jack soo cute. Will, on the other hand, needs a different kind of lass…**

**Mrs. Skywalker: One thing, if you really ARE Mrs. Skywalker then I am most jealous of you having Anakin all to yourself—unless your LUKE'S wife… Okay, getting over Star Wars and returning to POTC…I don't want anyone to hate Elizabeth! I like her myself! I'm just trying to show that she's the one with the more determined and go-get-it attitude. Sorry if you find her slightly unlikable but I will try make that change!**

**Stephanie: I'm glad that you're interested and I hope that you will remain interested throughout the whole story.**

**Murderer: Here's the update. Where do you think it's going?**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Eight Years Later_**

Waking up, Anna looked around the dark room, blinking away the sleepiness in her eyes. The candle by her bedside was burning low, so she got up and quickly lit another one, hating the darkness. Her eyes roamed the room until it landed on the bed across from hers, where her elder sister slept peacefully, with her back turned towards the light.

Picking up the candle, she walked towards their old desk and opened one of the drawers. Taking out the other things the had stashed into the drawer she opened the secret compartment and the light of the candle danced on the gold coin on a now repaired chain as it lay around the dust it had accumulated.

Taking out the doubloon and replacing the secret compartment, Anna looked back at her sleeping sister before her eyes rested on the doubloon in her hands. Remembering the day that she had stolen this from Will, Anna frowned slightly, wondering why she had never given it back to him. Many years had passed and now Anna was a young woman of seventeen years of age, justtwo years younger than Elizabeth and Will. A long time had passed and she had had many opportunities to give it back to him, but for some odd reason she had never had the heart to part with her secret little treasure, keeping it hidden from everyone in her house except for Elizabeth, and for that, Anna felt very much like a pirate.

Putting on the necklace, Anna turned to look at herself in the mirror and admired the way that it shone with the light of the candle. She closed her eyes and imagined herself as the Pirate Queen, with the salt spray sprinkling her face and the wind blowing through her hair.

A sharp knocking on the room door caused Anna to twirl around in horror, and Elizabeth to mumble something in her sleep as she began to awaken.

"Elizabeth? Anna?" The voice of their father enquired as the knocking persisted. "Are you alright?"

Reaching for her housecoat, Anna quickly put it over her nightgown and seeing Elizabeth turn sleepily in bed and look at her in curiosity, Anna quickly showed her the doubloon before hiding it in the bodice of her nightgown.

Realizing the situation, all sleepiness left Elizabeth's eyes and she jumped out of bed. "_What are you doing with it out_?" She hissed in a low urgent voice.

But their father asking: "Are you two decent?" cut into whatever answer Anna might have given.

"The things I do for you." Elizabeth sighed rather dramatically before giving her sister a playful wink as she hurried to the door and opened it. "_Father_, what a _surprise_."

"Really, Elizabeth, shouldn't you have put something over your nightgown? It is not decent for you to allow any man except your husband---whenever you get one---to see you in that apparel." Their father entered with a servant girl. His eyes roamed the dark room and an amused smile came on his face. "Still asleep at this hour?"

Anna smiled rather sheepishly, tightening the hold she had of her housecoat, hoping that it hid the necklace well. She winced slightly from the glare when the servant girl pulled opened the curtains, allowing the bright sun to shine forth and bathe the room in its light.

Elizabeth twirled away from the light, covering her face with her hands. "Dolly, you could have warned me that you'd be opening it. I think you've blinded me."

Ignoring her, their father smiled. "It is a beautiful day." Looking out of the window at the panoramic view of Port Royal, he smiled at both his daughters. "I have a gift for Elizabeth."

Forgetting that she had just proclaimed herself blind, Elizabeth went towards her father as another serving girl appeared with a large box. When the lid was opened, Elizabeth's eyes widened and a beautiful smile touched her face as she pulled out the dress. "Oh, it's _beautiful_."

"Isn't it?" Their father smiled rather importantly, clasping his hands behind his back and enjoying the awe in his eldest daughter's eyes as she held it out and looked at it. "Why don't you change into it so we can see how it fits."

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "Shouldn't I try it on after I bathe?"

"I have business to attend to, my child." Their father answered smoothly. "And I wish to see how the dress fits you."

Anna stood a little distance from them, still having a death-grip on her housecoat. She looked at the dress and smiled slightly when Elizabeth showed it to her in excitement. It wasn't that Anna was jealous that Elizabeth had gotten a dress while she hadn't; the youngest Swan daughter was wondering _why_ her father had given Elizabeth something out of the blue. For Anna it could only mean that he was hoping to appease his eldest daughter in order to obtain a favor.

Elizabeth must have realized this as well, because she had been walking towards the changing section when she looked behind her. "May I enquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dot upon his daughter?" He asked rather guiltily.

A smile appeared on Elizabeth's face as she hurried to change into the dress.

Anna, on the other hand, wasn't as easily fooled. Something was nagging at her. Something must be happening today why father wanted Elizabeth to look even more ravishing than she already was. _Think Anna. _She told herself._ What important events have you heard are going to be happening soon?_

Looking out of the window, their father cleared his throat. "Actually, I uh. I had hoped that you would wear it to the ceremony today."

_ Ceremony?_ Anna's eyes lit up in victory as she suddenly knew what he was talking about. _I **knew** it_! A slight smirk appeared on her face as she thought about Elizabeth's reaction when she found out _why_ father was giving her the dress.

"Ceremony?" Elizabeth's voice was heard asking.

"_Captain_ Norrington's promotion ceremony."

Anna hid a smile under a pretense cough. She knew her father's hopes when it came to Elizabeth and Norrington, and she knew how Elizabeth despised the very thought. Elizabeth's reaction was going to be priceless.

Elizabeth stuck out her head from the changing section and her eyes were narrowed in condemnation. "I _knew_ it."

Ignoring the fact that his eldest daughter didn't seem at all pleased with his, their father bristled with unsuppressed pleasure. "_Commodore_ Norrington, as he is about to become."

Elizabeth disappeared once more but she was heard gasping in air a couple of times, and Anna wondered what was happening behind there with the dress and the servant girls.

Their father went over to Anna and placed an arm around her stiff shoulders, giving her an affectionate squeeze before returning to talk in Elizabeth's direction. "Fine gentleman, don't you think?" There was dead silence, and he cleared his throat, something he did when anxious. "And he fancies you."

There was another loud gasp and Anna frowned slightly. "Eli, are you alright?"

"It's difficult to say." Elizabeth's breathy voice was heard.

Fearing that his daughter would not only dislike the dress, but also refused to wear it to _Commodore_ Norrington's promotion ceremony, Governor Swan left his youngest daughter and took a worried step towards the changing section. "I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in _London_ must have learnt not to _breathe_." Came Elizabeth's tart response.

Unable to hold back a giggle, Anna quickly stifled it when her father turned and gave her a warning glance. Once more she tried to cover it with fake coughs, but it wasn't working.

Thankfully she was saved because Henry, the butler, entered the room. "Milord, you have a visitor."

"Thank you Henry, tell him I will soon be joining him." Governor Swan announced and watched as the butler left the room. Turning to Anna, he smiled. "That must be young Mr. Turner with the sword I requested he make for this grand occasion. It is to be a gift for our new Commodore."

At the mention of Will, Anna's heart sped faster and she hoped that her father thought her pink cheeks were due to the hot climate. It had been eight years since the day she'd seen Will for the first time, and up till today she was still very much in love with him. Being the youngest daughter of the governor of Port Royal meant that she had a position she needed to act accordingly to, but since Elizabeth was the one whom everyone's eyes were usually focused on, it left Anna with a small dose of freedom that she enjoyed.

"I think I'll have a bath and prepare quickly for Norrington's promotion." Anna announced to her father, who was smiling proudly that at least _one_ of his daughters was eager to go—even if it was the wrong one.

After having bathed hurriedly and picked out the first gown she'd found, Anna quickly applied her makeup and waited impatiently as a servant girl did her hair. When everything was over she rushed down the steps of the stairs. But when she heard Will and her father below, she stopped running and walked at a moderate pace, knowing that her father would complain if she didn't act her status.

Her father's voice was heard saying: "Do pass my compliments onto your master."

There was silence before Will answered: "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated." When she got to the bottom stairs, her eyes connect with his and she watched as he straightened. "_Miss Swan_."

"Good day William." Anna smiled politely, coming towards him with an air of elegance. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How has Mr. Brown been fairing?"

"He is fine, milady." His eyes twinkled, as they usually did, whenever they played this game. They played this game whenever anyone else was around them, but when they were alone, they were like old friends, defying the customs and propriety—or at least _she_ did—Will was still very much respectful of her whenever they were alone. "My master is now very busy soaking in his passion." Of course Anna was the only person besides Will who knew that Brown's only passion was his bottle of spirits.

Becoming bored with their talk, Governor Swan nodded towards Will. "I will go see what's keeping Elizabeth." With that he headed up the stairs, sword in hand, obviously wanting to show his daughter the gift he would give Commodore Norrington.

Once she was sure that her father was gone, Anna's smile grew genuine. "Oh Will, where have you _been_?"

"I have been busy with my work, Miss Anna." He announced with a corresponding smile. Even when they were together Will refused to call her Anna. He was always so proper that it infuriated her slightly. "How have you been?"

"To be honest, I've been rather bored. But today it seems that I might have a source of entertainment, which I feel rather guilty saying since I love my sister and this will all be hell for her."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Anna nodded, looking rather important, a mischievous smile on her face. "Today is Captain Norrington's promotion. He's being promoted to _Commodore_ and father seems to be more excited than Norrington himself."

"What does this have to do with Miss Elizabeth?"

Anna's sea-colored eyes widened scandalously. "Are you the only one in Port Royal who doesn't know that Norrington wants to marry my sister? Everyone, even Elizabeth, guesses that he will propose to her soon...maybe even today at the ceremony. I'm surprised that you are so out of touch with what is going on around you." Seeing him turn slightly pink in the cheeks, she smiled teasingly. "Will, you _have_ to get away from work sometimes. Being close to the fire can't be too good for you. Go out in the market place, make friends, stop being so _dull_."

He looked vaguely insulted by that. "I am _not_ dull."

Her teasing smile grew until she dimpled. "I didn't mean to offend you Will, but you _are_ a grown man now." _And so handsome at that_. "If people don't see you with a woman soon they are going to start speculating that maybe you aren't interested in women."

His face turned scarlet red. "I—I do _not_—I _am not--_."

"Will, I was just teasing--." Placing her hand on his, whatever she was about to say was erased from her memory when she felt the electric shot that rushed through her body at the contact with his flesh. Her eyes widened and she wondered if he had felt it also. Raising her suddenly shy eyes, Anna looked into dark brown eyes, which were suddenly so much darker than they had ever been. "_Will…_?"

Clearing his throat, he looked away, but not before she saw deep sadness in his face. This surprised her. "Yes Miss Anna?"

Despite her conflicting emotions, Anna was able to smile sincerely at him. "Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Anna?"

There was silence before he returned his gaze to hers. "At least once more, Miss Anna, as always."

Hurt beyond words at his silent rejection, Anna jerked away her hand from where it still touched his, looking away. She wasn't even good enough for _Will_, a blacksmith's apprentice. Her mind wandered to when, as younger, she realized that her mother and Elizabeth's were completely different women. Elizabeth's mother had been Isabelle Warwick, from a very important English family, while Anna's mother's only grand accomplishment was her beauty and her daughter. Nancy had been a commoner who had caught Anna's father's eye with her grand beauty, and he had married her soon after his wife's death. Nancy had died while having Anna, and Mr. Swan had never married again, preferring to raise both his daughters by himself.

Because of her mother, Anna was always looked down in society as being lesser in importance than Elizabeth, and she knew that she would never marry someone as important as Elizabeth most probably would. But when Anna had met Will she hadn't cared. If Will would have her she'd be happy—but it seemed that not even _he_ wanted her.

She heard Will slowly take in a breath, as if he was about to hurriedly say something, but a voice from the stars cut in.

"Will Turner! It has been ever so long since I have seen you around here."

Anna sighed and lowered her head, glad that she had a distraction. Quickly wiping at the tears that had fallen from her eyes, she blinked the rest of the tears away and then cleared her throat, hoping that no one noticed the pinkness in her face.

"Miss Elizabeth." Will bowed.

Elizabeth appeared by Anna's side, accompanied by their father. She was about to say something else, but then she noticed her sister's face. Worry filled her when she realized that Anna had been about to cry. Sisterly protectiveness filled her and she stood in a position that their father wouldn't see Anna and notice this. Elizabeth had always known of her sister's feelings when it came to the blacksmith, and at first she had been disapproving because of his position in society. But she came to realize that if he made her sister happy she wouldn't have stood in the way of their relationship…but it seemed as if he didn't return Anna's feelings…

Governor Swan smiled at Will, quite oblivious of everything. "I am _very_ pleased with this sword and I know that Norrington will be as well. Brown's swords are the best in all Port Royal."

"Thank you, milord." Will smiled proudly, but his smile was surprisingly rather sad.

"Now I have _three_ jewels I know that people will be envying once we arrive at the ceremony." The governor announced. "I have this fine sword that will strike envy in the hearts of all those who see it. Elizabeth has caught the eyes of many important men in our society, and so has Anna."

Anna's head jerked up at that and her eyes widened in unspeakable surprise. _Who_?

Governor Swan continued, once more happily oblivious to the three very surprised young people who were looking at him as if he telling them of the secrets of the universe. "I won't be surprised if I have both my daughters married off by the next new moon to very important men."

Once more, the only intelligent thing that Anna could think was: _WHO?_

A troubled expression crossed Will's face, but he covered it with a weak smile. "You have my congratulations, Governor."

Suddenly remembering why he had been so jolly the whole day, the governor smiled. "You must excuse us, Mr. Turner, but we really must be going." He reached over to the table and picked up his hat. "Good day." He turned and walked out of the door, which Henry had just recently opened for them.

Elizabeth glared slightly at Will and placed her arm comfortingly around Anna's shoulder. "It was nice seeing you once more, Will."

Will nodded. "I agree, Miss Elizabeth."

Anna looked up at him, a hurt expression on her face. "Good day _Mr. Turner_."

His eyes narrowed in shock and worry, since this had been the first time Anna had ever referred to him like that.

Without waiting for his reply, Anna allowed Elizabeth to guide her out of the house, and she was glad for this because unshed tears were fogging her eyes and leaving her rather blind. She walked carefully down the steps and towards the carriage that awaited them.

The young woman heard hurried footsteps behind her, and Will's voice saying: "Good day…_Anna_."

Stiffening slightly, she entered the carriage and sat by the door. As the carriage rode away she looked discreetly out of the window, and was surprised to see that Will was still standing on the doorstep, watching her silently until she disappeared aroundthe corner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadowglove looks at you, eyes big and pleading: "What did you think of this chapter? Please review? PLEASE REVIEW! "**

**Will jumpsfrom behind Shadowglove, sword drawn: "Ai! Avast!" **

**Sorry. LMAO. I just couldn't help mi-self. That's just priceless.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Mysterious Mr Smith

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**VeganHippie: Wow! What a quick review! I LOVE YA! Lol…and so does Will. Unless, of course, you like Jack better—then Jack loves ya too!**

**Stephanie: Believe me, I understand you when you say you wish you were Mrs. Johnny Depp…sighs…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Anna was growing bored with the ceremony, and she could see that Elizabeth was not only feeling the same, but she continually fanned herself and took large gulps of air. She was unnaturally pale, and seemed to be in pain.

"Are you alright, Eli?" Anna whispered looking very worried for her sister.

"I'm fine. It's just that this blasted corset doesn't let me breathe." Elizabeth whispered back, wincing slightly.

Anna's eyes widened. "You mean you're wearing a corset?" The thought was rather amazing, since the corset was something she had heard so much about but none had been brought to Port Royal as yet. It seemed that all the ladies of class wore one, and that it helped them with their figures. "I _thought_ you looked slimmer."

"I can't wait until this is all over and I can take it off, and possibly burn it." A smile appeared on both their faces. "It's good to see you smiling, Annie. You looked so sad this morning."

The reminder caused Anna's smile to disappear and she blushed. "I wasn't feeling well."

"You don't need to lie to me, Annie. I know you better than you know yourself." Elizabeth sighed, feeling sad that her sister still couldn't confide her feelings to her. Then, seeing someone coming towards her, she groaned. "Oh no, Lady Witherspoon is coming towards us."

"And since my back is towards her I can easily make my escape and plead that I didn't see her coming." Anna announced rather slyly.

"_Traitor_." Elizabeth exclaimed a little louder than she should.

"Love you too." Anna smiled devilishly before making her well-timed escape and selfishly leaving her sister to the mercies of one very talkative _and _nosey Mrs. Witherspoon.

Having made her way down to the docking area, the young woman was glad to be away from the ceremony, and among the _real_ people, as she liked to refer to the villagers. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the salt spray on her face and she breathed in the smell of the sea. It was all very tranquilizing for her. She hated being in those ceremonies filled with so many people. She preferred being by the sea, watching the fishermen as they rowed in with the catch of the day.

"Good day Miss Swan." Someone called to her right.

She waved to whoever it was, not remembering the name of the person but remembering that he had been one of the many friendly people she'd spoken to while down here some days ago.

Hearing a commotion from the fishermen, she turned to look towards the sea and her eyes narrowed at what she saw. Clearing believing that the glare was affecting her eyesight, Anna's shielded her eyes with a hand, but nonetheless, the view was the same. She watched as a man dressed rather eccentrically came into the docking area in a sinking boat, just managing to place his foot rather self-confidentially on the planks of the dock before the ship disappeared into the sea, only its masts slightly visible above the surface. His hair blew in the wind, giving him an even more mysterious and interesting appearance.

Her attention already captured, she hid partially behind some barrels and watched as he had a quick interchange with the docking master. It seemed rather shady since he slipped the man three shillings (while the price was only _one_ shilling) and didn't fill out the form with his name or his reason for being in Port Royal. Then, when the Docking Master and his little black slave boy went on their way, Anna's mouth fell open when she saw the new arrival snatch up a little coin pouch and shake it. Hearing something jingle, he smiled and placed it in his pocket, walking away as if he owned the island.

Following at a safe distance, Anna realized that he had his eyes on the ships of the Royal British Navy. Her interest piqued even more, she was about to follow him down on the dock as he made his way towards the _Interceptor_, but quickly hid when she saw two soldiers rush out to stop his advances.

Murtogg stood stiffly, gun at his side. "This dock is _off limit_ to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know." The man said, and she wondered about the slight accent she heard. "If I see one I shall inform you immediately." He made a move to walk past the soldiers but once more they blocked his path. Assessing them for some seconds, he suddenly changed the topic. "Apparently there's some high-toned and fancy to-do at the fort, ay?" He watched as they turned slightly to look back at the fort that Anna had just left, before returning their gazes upon him. "How could it be, that two outstanding gentlemen as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

Both colored slightly and then Murtogg announced in a clipped tone: "Someone has to make sure that this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure." He announced, raising a finger. "But it seems to me that--." He moved to the left and the soldiers moved rapidly as well, blocking his advances once more. "A ship like that—" He motioned his hands towards a ship anchored out in the water. Anna strained her vision to see which ship was being talked about and she recognized it to be the _Dauntless_. "Makes this one—" He motioned to the _Interceptor_. "—A bit superfluous really."

Murtogg nodded. "Oh the _Dauntless _is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor_ for speed."

From her hiding place, Anna wondered if this man was trying to get information about the ships. If he was, she considered him doing it wisely. What sort of soldiers or guards gave away information like that? _Which is why they probably didn't 'merit' the invitation_.

The man seemed to consider this over with a finger to his chin before removing it. "I've heard of one." He said in a superior voice. "It's supposed to be very fast, _nigh_ _uncatchable_. The_ Black Pearl_."

At this Anna's eyes widened. She was sure that _that_ was the ship she had seen the day she met Will. Why was this man mentioning it? _Is he a pirate_?

Mullroy finally spoke, but it was to laugh. "Well, there's no _real ship_ that can match the _Interceptor._"

Murtogg frowned and turned to Mullroy. "The _Black Pearl_ is a real ship."

Mullroy shook his head. "Na, no its not."

"Yes it is." Murtogg insisted. 'I've _seen_ it."

Turning to look at his companion, Mullroy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You've _seen_ it."

"Yes."

Mullyroy snorted in disbelief. "You _haven't_ seen it."

"_Yes I have_!" Murtogg cried out in conviction.

"You've seen a ship with _black sails_ that's crewed _by the damned_ and captained by a man _so evil_ that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"_No_." Mullroy announced with a shake of his head.

Before Mullroy could say anything to the man in their midst, Murtogg spoke up again. "But I _have_ seen a ship with black sails."

"_Oh_." Mullroy said mockingly, once more turning to look at his companion. "And no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out couldn't possibly have black sails therefore couldn't _possibly_ be any other ship but the _Black Pearl_. Is _that _what you're telling me?"

Anna watched in amused silence as the mysterious man had mischievously made his way passed the soldiers as they were disputing and had now boarded the _Interceptor_. Who _was_ this man?

Murtogg, looking pleasantly lost, smiled and nodded. "No."

Sighing in disgust, Mullroy blinked. "Like I said. There's no _real_ ship--" he turned to where the mysterious man had once been standing. "that can match the _Interceptor_." But both men looked around at the empty space in front of them and then back at the ship they were talking about, seeing the man playing at the helm. "Ay!" They hurried towards the Interceptor, and the man looked at them as if he seeing them for the first time. "You! Get away from there!" They rushed up the stairs and aimed their pistols at him. "You've got no permission to be aboard there mate."

Hurrying from her hiding place, she was glad that they were so caught up in their little scene that they didn't notice her as she crept onboard the _Interceptor_ and hid on the left side of the stairs.

The man looked at them. "My apologies, it's just such a pretty boat…_Ship_." He added, seemingly not wanting to insult anyone who was pointing a firearm at him.

Murtogg looked rather unnerved. "What's your name?"

"_Smith_." He called out, still toying with the helm. Somehow Anna couldn't see him as a Smith.

Lowering his pistol, Mullroy asked: "What's your purpose in Port Royal, _Mr. Smith_?"

Murtogg nodded, still aiming his pistol. "Yeah! And no lies!"

Mr. Smith looked at them. "Well then." He moved away from the helm, "I confess." and took intimidating steps towards them, causing them to back up slightly. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out."

Anna'ssharp earspicked this up and she let out a soft gasp. He _was_ a pirate!

Mutrogg gave Mr. Smith a frown. "I said _no lies_."

His companion, Mullroy, turned his head slightly to Murtogg and said: "I think he's telling the truth."

Murtogg made a face. "If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told us."

Mr. Smith's voice was then heard declaring: "Unless, of course, he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you."

There was confused silence on the ship.

Having heard enough, Anna left her hiding place and walked up the stairway. She raised an eyebrow when both Murtogg and Mullroy spun around and aimed their pistols at her.

Both men grew pale and lowered their weapons immediately, bowing. "Miss Swan! We are sorry; we didn't know you were here."

"I see." Walking past them, she looked at Mr. Smith, who was eyeing her oddly.

He tilted his head to the right, a finger on his chin. "You seem familiar. You haven't spent some time in _Tortuga_ have you?"

Not quite sure what to make out of that, she shook her head. "I don't think I've had the pleasure."

"Neither do I."

Wondering what he was talking about, Anna narrowed her eyes at him. _He_ seemed rather familiar to _her_ as well. He reminded her of someone, but who? Shaking off the feeling that she had known him or that she'd seen him before, Anna walked toward shim. "Excuse me?"

Mr. Smith smiled. "From your fancy doo-dads I take it that _you _merited an invitation to the fancy to-do up at the fort."

"I'm the governor's daughter." Anna pointed out and saw him nod in understanding. "Interesting beads you have in your hair, Mr. Smith. I don't think I've ever seen that type before."

"I doubt you would have, luv. These are beads I got from the cannibals I met on one of my adventures."

Mullroy, lowering his weapon completely, came closer, questions in his eyes. "_Cannibals_?"

Murtogg did the same and gave Mullroy a dry look. "Are you doing to claim that cannibals don't exist _either_?"

Ignoring his companion, Mullroy asked Mr. Smith: "Did you honestly meet cannibals?"

"Of course!" He announced as if it were a common thing to meet a cannibal. "And an exciting story it 'tis for sure. You see amte, mycrew and I were—uhh—out _exploring_ when we came upon an Isle we'd never seen before. So we put down anchor and went into the island to explore it." His eyes shone with mystery. "The island itself was rather bleak, bloody fog everywhere. My men and I weren't there for more than a day before we were captured by naked men covered in war paint…a rather nasty sight to say the least." He shivered at the memory. "Well, they took us to their village and began examining us to see which had the most flesh so that they could eat him first." By now he had their whole attention and they went to sit down as he continued on with his story. "Of course, poor ol' Rollie was the first to go into their boiling pot." He took of his hat and held it to his heart for two minutes of silence, before placing it on his head once more and resuming the story with renewed vigor. "Right the next day, while they were deciding which of us to cook next, Bootstrap Bill remembered that that day would have an eclipse. He, being the most literate of us, began proclaiming that the gods would be angry if they ate us. He then pointed to me and told them that I was their ambassador and that I shouldn't be treated with such disrespect." Mr. Smith frowned slightly. "Well I _shouldn't_ have I _am_ the famed--." He then blinked and coughed into his hand, but to Anna it sounded as if he was covering up for a slip-up. "Mr. Smith."

Murtogg seemed rather entranced with the story. "What happened next?"

"Well, the eclipse suddenly happened and the natives fell on their knees begging me to intercede on their behalf with their gods. Which I did rather dramatically, pointing out the fact that I _am_—" he frowned once more, seeming very annoyed at something. "—_Mr. Smith_."

Mullroy's eyes widened. "Blimey."

Anna just smiled, enjoying the tale.

Mr. Smith continued after his brief pause of annoyance. "When the eclipse finally wore out—which lasted a bloody long time during which I had to come up with some fancy and important sounding words and braid them into phrases in whichI tell the supposed gods with whom I was supposedly conversing to not be angered with the savages—and when the eclipse ended the cannibals freed us and thanked me over and over again…" He announced. "…and then they made me their chief."

Suddenly there were screams from the fort, and Anna got up as did the men, hurrying to the side of the _Interceptor_ to look towards the cliff where the proud fort stood. All color drained from her face when she saw her sister plunge into the ocean. "Elizabeth! That's my sister!" She turned and looked at the three men with her, who were just _staring_ at the spot in the ocean where her sister had disappeared down into. "Someone go _do_ _something_!"

Mr. Smith turned to look at Mullroy. "Will you be saving her then?"

Mullroy's horrified eyes were still trained on the sea. "I can't swim."

Mr. Smith glanced questioningly at Murtogg and then looked away disapprovingly, realizing that he wouldn't do either. "Pride of the King's navy _you_ are." Taking off his hat and hoister, he slammed them into Mullroy's chest. "Do _not_ lose these." With _that_ he dove overboard and into the sea, swimming rapidly towards where Elizabeth had disappeared under the water.

Anna's eyes were wide in horror as she leaned over the side of the ship as far as she could. _Please let Elizabeth be alright_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You Likey? Please Review! **

**The**

**l**

**l**

**purple**

**l**

**l**

**button**

**l**

**l**

**calls**

**l**

**l**

**to**

**l**

**l**

**you**

**l**

**l**

**"Press me"**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4 CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: Let me check. Ummm…no…I _don't_ own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**Datakenobi/Stephanie: Yes, the famed cough Mr. Smith, has finally made his appearance, but don't worry, he will _finally_ be able to say his real name.**

**VeganHippie: Love your quick reviews!**

**Crossbow: I am, I just need to get this part done like the movie, but soon you'll see my story take a different turn.**

**LostChick: I'm trying to update soon but its sorta hard right now, but I'll really try hard!**

**LateBloomer04: No, I didn't get the idea from A Connecticut Yankee in Arthur's Court. I haven't even heard of that before. It's just that in the movie POTC Jack is heard saying the mysterious line: "…and then they made me their chief", and I wanted to come up with an interesting enough story that could lead up to that line…which is where the whole cannibals and eclipse thing just popped up. **

**Mrs. Skywalker: Please don't cry, here, take this virtual handkerchief! No, I haven't read it yet.**

**Kittykatt: I'm trying to update, really I am…**

**Too lazy: A chocolate covered Jack? You're on!**

**A/N: All these reviews! I LOVE IT!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna's heart was beating a mile per minute as she rushed down the dock to the area where she saw Mr. Smith swimming towards them with her sister. Elizabeth looked as if she was wearing her undergarments, which caused Anna to stop for a second and wonder whatever had happened to Elizabeth's dress. She reached down as Mr. Smith neared, and her doubloon fell out of its protective place where it had been hidden in her bosom, and it dipped slightly into the water.

Suddenly she saw a fierce explosion from the water, but she really didn't have time to contemplate that or the sudden change in wind, since Mr. Smith had neared, and passed her an unconscious Elizabeth. Anna did her best to haul up her sister's body and then she quickly checked for pulse. "She's not breathing."

Both the chubby Mullroy and the thin Murtogg were just looking on blankly at the whole scene, being very useless. She wondered how they had made it into the navy if they were so useless in such dire times of need.

Using his superior upper body strength to pull himself out of the water and up onto the dock, Mr. Smith hurried over towards Elizabeth's unconscious form and pulled out a knife. Before Anna could even ask what he was planning on doing with that knife, he slit the ties on Elizabeth's uncomfortable looking corset and threw it away. Murtogg caught it and looked at the contraption as if it were some artifact from another civilization.

The moment that the corset was taken off Elizabeth regained consciousness and Mr. Smith gently turned her so that she was lying on her stomach so that the water would come completely out of her lungs. "Easy there luv."

Mullroy's eyes widened as he took a step towards them. "I never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." Mr. Smith never took his mysterious chocolate eyes off of Elizabeth, as she turned over once more and Anna helped her into a sitting position. "How are you feeling me lady?"

Coughing slightly, still trying to catch her breath, Elizabeth blushed prettily when she realized that she was soaked, only wearing her undergarments, and without even the blasted corset as a covering. "Who are you?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it as the sound of footsteps came towards them. Mr. Smith looked up and helped Elizabeth to her feet as Commodore Norrington arrived, along with their father and apparently the whole British navy.

Their father, seeing Elizabeth's disgraceful apparel, quickly pulled off his cloak and covered her with it. His eyes rested on Mr. Smith. "Shoot him."

Anna's mouth fell open. "_What_?"

Elizabeth turned to look at her father in horror. "NO FATHER! He _saved my life_!" She then turned to look at Mr. Smith and the fierceness in her eyes softened, and once more she blushed prettily. "He's a hero. _My_ hero."

Mr. Smith smiled roguishly at that.

Norrington frowned considerably.

Anna frowned at Norrington's frown, going to stand between him and Mr. Smith. "He wouldn't have had to save her if your two _impeccably reliable soldiers_ over here had taken time out of the time they used for gawking--." She stared at Murtogg, who was still holding the corset as if it were going to save his life. "Or had been taught _how to swim_." Ignoring Mullroy's flushed face, she rounded once more on Norrington, who was looking at her as if for the first time. "If it hadn't been for Mr. Smith Elizabeth would be dead right now, and you want to _hang him_? What sort of gentleman _are you_?"

Her father, Governor Swan, flushed at the spectacle his youngest daughters were putting on for the whole British Navy. One was in soaked in her undergarments and the other was scolding their new _Commodore! _What had he done to deserve two such daughters? "_Anna_! What has gotten into you? That's _no way_ for a lady to behave!" Usually it would be Elizabeth, whose cheek and tart responses would leave him embarrassed in front of others, and he was utterly shocked and horrified at the thought that maybe his quiet and timid Anna was beginning to pick up Elizabeth's character.

Elizabeth tore out of his embrace and turned to look at him with condemnation in her eyes. "So, according to you, _a lady_ is supposed to be meek and quiet and watch contentedly as the man _who saved her life_ is being sent to the gallows because of another man's incapacity at saving her?"

Norrington was turning scarlet, as was her father, who said: "Elizabeth--."

She shook her head and took her stand with Anna. "Elizabeth _nothing_, father. I will not stand here and watch as you shoot Mr. Smith for saving me. If it were so I would rather it if he had allowed me to sink into Davy Jones' locker."

Their father was outraged at her saying such things and then using _Pirate terms_ on top of everything. "_Elizabeth_!"

The whole time during the heated interchanges Mr. Smith had been rather silent, his eyes resting questioningly on Anna, and admiringly on Elizabeth. It was as if both of Governor Swan's daughters were mysteries to him. He was drawn immediately to Elizabeth, who with her beauty and spirit had reminded him of himself—something he had thought impossible. And Anna—well—he felt drawn to her for other reasons all together.

Norrington reluctantly put away his sword and took a step towards Mr. Smith. "I believe apologies are due." He extended his hand, looking anything but apologetic.

Mr. Smith seemed to be considering whether he should shake that hand or not, but he slowly and reluctantly did so.

Using his quick reflexes, Norrington grabbed hold of Mr. Smith's wrist and used his other hand to pull up his sleeve to show that a "P" had been branded on his arm. "Had a brush with the West Indies Trade Ships did you, _pirate_?" There was a commotion. "Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons."

Once more their father could only come up with a two word sentence. "Hang him."

"No!" Elizabeth once more announced furiously, rounding on her father.

Ignoring Elizabeth's outburst, Norrington pulled up Mr. Smith's sleeve further to reveal a tattoo of a sparrow in flight. "Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Anna gasped, eyes widening.

Jack seemed to wince at something. "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you would."

Norrington raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't see your ship, _Captain_."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

Right then Murtogg finally found his voice. "He said he was going to commandeer one of these ships." Seeing that everyone were narrowing their eyes at the corset in his hands he quickly hid it behind his back.

Mullroy glanced at Murtogg. "I _told you_ that he was telling the truth!" He then walked towards Norrington, Jack's belonging in hand. "These are his."

Norrington looked at Jack's gun. "No additional shot or powder." He looked at the compass. "A compass that doesn't point north." And then he looked at the sword. "And I half expected it to be made out of wood."

Anna narrowed her eyes.

Elizabeth growled.

Norrington continued despite the fact that he was quickly losing his favor in the eyes of the young ladies Swan. "You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

Instead of being insulted, Jack had a quick comeback. "But you _have_ heard of me."

Elizabeth smirked proudly before giving Norrington a superior look.

Anna watched as Jack was pulled along to be put in irons, and her slight smile disappeared.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack and when she caught his eye she nodded slightly. Leaning slightly towards Anna, she whispered. "I'll make a distraction while you go over to where he is. When I give the signal, get him somewhere safe."

Her eyes widened. "_What_?"

"_Just do it!_" Elizabeth hissed urgently before turning to Commodore Norrington, throwing off the cloak from around her, obviously giving every man on the dock enough reasons to suddenly become distracted. Her eyes narrowed as she used her superior tone of voice, the one that she knew annoyed every male she spoke to. "Commodore Norrington I must protest!" Anna walked as inconspicuously towards Jack as possible as Elizabeth continued with her heartfelt speech. "Pirate or _not_ this man saved my life!"

The newly appointed Commodore Norrington was clearly angry that she was still taking Jack's side. Turning and frowning at Elizabeth, he gave her all of his attention, while still trying to keep an eye on Jack—which wasn't working—so he just gave all of his attention to the furious beauty in their midst. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

From where Jack was sullenly watching as Gillette clapped irons on his wrists, he muttered darkly. "Though it seems enough to condemn him."

Norrington nodded self-righteously, not even looking at Jack. "_Indeed_."

When the irons were securely around both his wrists, Jack muttered. "_Finally_." He then threw his irons around Anna's neck, surprising her so much that she let out a squeak. Was this part of Elizabeth's grand plan?

Father turned white. "Don't shoot!"

Jack chuckled cockily from behind her. "Now the tables have turn, haven't they mate?" He turned so that they were facing a pale Norrington. "If you would be so kind, sir, as to take off your fancy doodads." Then, seeing them just _stare_ at him, he cleared his hesitantly throat. "Unless, of course, you want my chain to get friendlier with the lass." Was Anna the only one who noticed that he didn't seem to know what to say next? "Off with the coats. You too Governor." There was a brief pause before the chain tightened around Anna's neck and she winced. Her father immediately began taking off his coat rapidly, as were all of the men there. "That's it; you can lay them all on a pile there." Jack's voice was filled with amusement as he allowed the chain to loosen around her neck. "Sorry there luv." He muttered to the young woman, sounding completely apologetically and she realized that this behavior wasn't normal in him and he was feeling guilty. Then, to the others, he smiled evilly. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please, and my hat. Commodore!"

Anna reached out and held the things past to her by a disgraced Commodore Norrington, who was only wearing his undergarments and giving her much reason to turn every color under the sun in embarrassment.

Jack turned to her. "Miss Swan, would you be so kind as to keep those on hand for me? Much obliged. Now, as for you fine gentlemen, throw the weapons into the sea." Anna's eyes widened at his cleverness. Once the weapons got wet they wouldn't be any good at all. Jack watched as they did as told. "Good. Now into the water with you." He watched as Norrington reluctantly ordered his nearly naked men to do as told. "You too mate. And no one is to move or the fine lass here pays for your crimes."

"You're going to regret this, pirate." Norrington announced as he jumped into the water with his men, Governor Swan, and a smug Elizabeth.

Growing rather cocky, Jack looked down at the half-dressed men trying to float in the water below them. "Gentlemen, milady, you will always remember this as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain Jack Sparrow." With that, he walked Anna off of the dock as inconspicuously as possible which was rather hard giving the fact that he had a chain around her neck.

Once they disappeared around the corner, Jack took the chain away from her neck. "Sorry 'bout that luv, but I've always been int'rested in the dramatics and that seemed the best time to ever use my abilities."

Anna nodded as she pulled him along after her, disappearing into the village. They could hear the shouts of the Commodore and his men from the village. "They'll have every soldier in Port Royal after you now that you pulled your little stunt."

"Ah, the memories that brings me." Jack muttered rather nostalgically.

Hiding an amused smirk, Anna turned to look at him with a frown. "Before you can escape we're going to have to do something about those chains."

"Know of any place?"

Anna's thoughts headed directly to Brown's Blacksmith shop. Straining her memory, she remembered that Will usually wasn't in the workshop around this time, and Master Brown was probably so drunk that he wouldn't awaken even if Port Royal was under siege. "Yes, I know a place."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Have no fear. Jack is NOT drawn to Anna ROMANTICALLY! But later on in this story it will explain to you WHY he is drawn to her.**


	5. Chapter 5 Smart Comments and a Duel

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone from the Pirates of The Caribbean Movie…**

**Inwepirate-elf: I thought I had lost you! Lol. Thanks for reviewing once more. And I'm glad that you liked it.**

**VeganHippie: My faithful reviewer. I'm honestly getting an ego the size of England with all your compliments…jk…thank you so very much and I will try to update quicker this time.**

**Too lazy: (smiling evilly at the chocolate covered Jack Sparrow as she licks her lips)…lol…rum flavored, huh? Now you're talking! Lol….on with my snack…cough…I mean: On with the story!**

**Stephanie: Don't lose your breath there partner! Lol.**

**Latebloomer04: I've been waiting to write this part!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creeping up into Brown's Blacksmith shop, Anna jumped in fright when Jack allowed the door to bang shut behind him. Turning back to look at him accusingly, she made a face when he gave her a sickeningly innocent look.

Shaking her head, she looked around the place. Her heart was beating a mile per minute and she was more excited than she had ever been in her life. She was helping a fugitive of the law, she was breaking _so_ many laws here…and she was loving every moment of it. "We need something to break the chains and then to get you out of here. But where do I take you?"

"Leave that little detail to me, luv." Jack looked around the large and dark place and then made a face. "Awfully dark, don't you think? Hasn't the bloke who owns this place ever heard of a new invention everyone's talking about? Something they have decided to call _the window_?"

A smile appeared on Anna's face and she dimpled prettily, once more shaking her head incredible. "You're quite the man, Captain Sparrow."

"Well, I allow all pretty ladies to call me Jack. Special privilege and all…" He announced absentmindedly, peeking at the items on a nearby table. Finding a hammer he smiled. "Rightee, I knew that me instincts would lead me to me treasure." Then he proudly bragged in a low voice "It's a pirate thing." while swinging the hammer triumphantly in his hand.

Suddenly they heard the sound of something falling. Anna and Jack both went quite and went to the dark corner to investigate. She smiled and sighed in relief when she saw fat old Mr. Brown sleeping on his chair. The sound they'd heard was his favorite companion, his bottle of whisky, dropping out of his hand and onto the ground. "Don't worry. He won't hear us."

"Never can be too sure, luv. Being overly confident is what got me into all this mess nigh ten years ago." Jack announced mysteriously as he went up to the man, hammer still in hand. Poking Brown with a finger, he stared at the snoring old man. Seeing that the dirty man didn't even flinch, he seemed to walk away only to twirl back around and cry out. "WHOA!" Still nothing, so Jack just shrugged and walked back over to where Anna was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Reminds me of a bloke in Tortuga. Nice man. Has no teeth and part of his tongue is cut off, but a nice bloke he is. Smells like this one too."

Cringing at the mental picture that description brought, the young woman shivered slightly before tactfully changing the subject. "You seem to mention Tortuga enough, Captain—Jack." Anna announced, putting down Jack's things, only keeping his hat in her hands. She looked at it, wondering why it seemed to look so familiar to her. Putting on the hat, she wondered how she looked in it. "Do you spend a lot of your time there?"

Jack went to the anvil and started to try and hit his chains with the hammer, which was proving to be rather difficult since the chain moved every time his hand did. But he wasn't about to ask the girl for her help and look like some mama's boy who needed female assistance. "Tortuga is the place where all the pirates dock. There you can find a good crew, some supplies, an awful cook, and some whor—err—_wholesome_ ladies to _err_ talk to. All in all, young lady, Tortuga is--" But he looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw her wearing his hat. Normally the fact that _anyone_ was wearing his hat would have him narrowing his eyes and introducing the person to his gun, but the reason he was speechless was because seeing her with his hat on suddenly reminded him of whom she looked like. "_Impossible_."

"It's impossible?" Anna asked, frowning slightly, reminding him _even more_ of the other person. "But why would you like it so much if it were impossible?"

Clearing his throat to cover up for his slipup, Jack frowned slightly, looking away in confusion before shaking his head. His eyes roamed over the room and then he saw two turning wheels. Going to the fire he pulled out the metal rod that had been left with its point inside of the furnace. "I am going to need your assistance. I need you to poke that donkey with the hot end of this metal rod to make it move as I put my chains between the two turning wheels thus liberating me from my bondage."

Anna's mouth fell open as she turned to look at old Albert the donkey. "I _refuse_ to poke that poor animal with the _hot end of a metal rod_!"

"Just a little?"

"No!" She stomped her foot.

Making a face and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously enough like "_women_", Jack sighed with manly disgust and looked at her once more. "Will you at least give it a little slap on the rump then? Or will _that_ break your heart also?"

Glaring at him, Anna strode to the donkey and gave it a sound slap on the rear, causing the startled animal to start moving around the pole, its harness causing the turning wheels to turn. The young woman crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a haughty look. "Are you happy now?"

"I would have been happy if you had done what I'd asked in the first place." Jack announced as he flung his chains between the two turning wheels and watching as those chains broke. "I'm only slightly _satisfied_ with your performance." He then announced. "I'm sure your _sister_ would have poked the donkey with the metal rod." Jack reached for his sword and its belt and put it on.

Growling Anna walked up to him and narrowed her eyes, poking him as hard as she could with her finger. "If _my sister_ had been here and you were acting _like_ this she would have poked _you_ with the hot end of the metal rod!"

There was silence before Jack announced: "_Righteeo_." Before he could say anything else, the door opened and Anna turned in horror to see Will to close it behind him. Her mouth fell open and she didn't see Jack hurrying towards her until he covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadows with him.

Jack slowly took his hand away from her mouth and with his eyes on Will's every movement, he furiously whispered: "_I thought you said that no one would be here!_"

Anna's eyes were wide at the accusation and at the situation they were in. She hissed back: "_It's not my fault that Will picked today of all days to be something that I've been begging him to be for the last eight years."_

Seemingly intrigued by that answer despite their current situation, Jack raised an eyebrow and looked down at her. "_And might one enquire as to what that would be?"_

_ "Unpredictable_."

Will hurriedly threw down his things and stopped Albert, who was still walking incessantly around the pole. To Anna Will seemed agitated, angry, and surprisingly enough, filled with worry. He came up upon his master and shook his head with disgust. "Right where I left you." He then started stomping towards the table. "I swear to all holy, if he hurts her I will--." Then, seeing the hammer on the anvil where Jack had left it after having his epiphany about the turning wheels Will raised an eyebrow. "Not where I left _you_." He then saw Jack's pistol and its hoister and he reached for it.

Where Jack and Anna hid in the shadows, Jack shook his head as he watched that, his body tensing. "Oh no he doesn't." With that said he silently left the shadows and quickly withdrew his sword and slapped Will's hand with the tip before retrieving it once more, getting Will's full attention.

Will took a couple of steps backwards, Jack following him all the way with his sword drawn. Will's eyes narrowed as he finally realized something, and the hateful look in his usually peaceful brown eyes surprised Anna into silence. "_You're_ the one they're hunting." Taking another step backwards, his eyes narrowed even more as he spat out: "The _pirate_."

From her hidden place in the dark shadows, Anna was more than surprised at this. She knew that news carried rapidly in towns like this, but _this quick_?

Jack frowned slightly and tilted his head to the right, a contemplative expression on his face. He was quiet for a moment before announcing: "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

Anna kept back a smile. Even though she had only known him for a couple of hours, she already realized that Jack was quite like her sister: full of unnatural spunk and smart responses.

"I make it a point to avoid familiarity with _pirates_." Will's voice was filled with disgust.

"Well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so, if you'll excuse me." He turned around to leave.

Will took the opportunity to reach behind him and grabbed a sword from a pile.

Hearing the sound of a sword piercing the air, Jack turned around, eyeing Will, looking unimpressed. "Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You're a danger to Miss Swan." The voice she heard was low and deadly.

Jack ran the tip of his sword against Will's rather to show off more than anything else. Anna was about to come out but she saw him discreetly motion her to keep in the shadows before turning to Will and saying: "Only a little."

"Where is she?" Will demanded.

"_Who_?" Jack's smile grew mischievous. Obviously he was enjoying this immensely.

Anger was visible in Will's dark chocolate eyes. "Miss Anna! Where is _Miss Anna_?"

"Ah yes. Methinks you're referring to the beautiful young lass who was ever so nice with me." Jack announced rather provokingly, as if he was trying to get Will angrier than he already was. "Lovely white skin, long brown hair that cups an angelical heart shaped face; a lady who possesses naturally red lips that practically _invite_ you in for a kiss, and eyes that the sea envies?"

Anna blushed three shades of scarlet while silently placing a finger to her lips. Was she really all that?

By now Will was seething. "_Where is she_?"

"What type of gentleman would I be if I left such a lass in the hands of some overly zealous, inadequate youngling with a sword that he probably can't even hold right?"

Suddenly Will lunged and Anna watched as they began to spar. Her eyes widened as she watched the talent Will had hid from her for all those years. He was an excellent swordsman.

Jack smirked. "Well, I was wrong." He announced, performing an impressive maneuver with his sword, only to have Will dodge it. "You _can_ hold a sword right."

Will continued to attack in deathly silence.

"Well, you know what you're doing, I'll give you that." Jack announced rather superiorly, advancing on him. "Excellent form." Their blades touched once more. "But how's your footwork?" He rapidly moved to the right. "If I step here…" Will stopped his blows. "Very good. Now I step again." They suddenly broke into more fighting and their pace grew so fast that Anna couldn't see who was doing what. They suddenly stopped. "Ta." Jack sheathed his sword and hurried towards the door.

Will suddenly threw his sword and it got stuck in the door, barring Jack's exit.

Jack looked at the sword and tried to pull it out without much success. He then growled and turned to look at a smug Will. "That was a _wonderful_ trick…except that once again you are between me and my way out." He pulled out his sword and advanced on Will. "And _now_ you have no weapon."

Will looked around and quickly pulled out the hot metal rod that Jack had wanted Anna to use on poor Albert.

Once more the fighting commenced. Both opponents refusing to give up to the other. They began crossing blades around the place where Will hung all of the sword he made. He then jumped behind a pole and then reached up and pulled out a sword, throwing away the heated metal rod.

Jack appeared from behind the pole and their blades clash once more. "Who _makes_ all these?" He asked, looking pointedly at the many swords all around them.

"I do." Will announced, dodging a blow. "And I practice with them" another dodge "three hours a day!"

Anna frowned slightly from where she was. She wasn't very worried about them fighting because she knew that Will _possibly_ couldn't be a better swordsman than Jack—and that Jack wouldn't risk killing Will. They were just two men who were trying to compete and see who the better of the two was. The thing that hurt Anna was that she had been friends with Will for eight years and he had never mentioned that he found fencing interesting, much less that he practiced with his swords on a regular basis and was _impressive_ with one.

Jack mustn't have thought that Will was as impressive as Anna found him, because he smirked at what Will had just told him. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Silence greeted that as the two of them moved away from that spot and ventured out into the open, swords clashing and clanging as they moved. Jack reached for a hammer and took a swing at Will, but he dodged it once more. Their blades connected and neither moved, trying to use their strength to throw the other off balance. An evil smirk appeared on Jack's face. "_Or_ perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise _incapable_ of _wooing_ said strumpet." He then made a face. "You're not a _eunuch_, are you?" he looked down meaningfully, causing Will to blush in embarrassment.

Anna turned just as red.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Using his strength given to him by anger, Will pushed Jack and his blade away. He then swung and nearly sliced through Jack's arm.

Jack dodged Will's movements and headed to where Anna was hiding. In seconds he had grabbed her and pulled her out of the shadows, pulling her body back against his and now had the blade of his sword against her throat. "This wouldn't be the lovely strumpet you was asking me about earlier, would it?"

Will's eyes widened in utter horror when he saw Jack's blade pressing threateningly against Anna's throat, and his grip on his sword slackened slightly. "_Miss Anna_…" He then turned to Jack, eyes showing that he was beyond anger. "_Let her go_."

"I don't much trust someone who threw a sword at me as I was retreating good naturedly. I _was_ going to leave her here with you, _twice, _but you went and ruined that, now, didn't you?" Jack announced rather testily. "Here's the new bargain. You get out of my way and I will let her go when I am safe."

Will shook his head, resuming a defensive position once more. "No."

Jack sighed in annoyance before speaking to Anna. "My dear strumpet, will you be telling this youngling to let us out?"

"Let us out, Mr. Turner." Anna said in a shaky voice. She knew deep inside of her that Jack wasn't a scoundrel and that he wouldn't slit her throat, but having the blade against her throat was just so intimidating that she couldn't keep fear out of her voice. "_Please, _Mr. Turner, _let us out_."

Suddenly they heard men trying to break down the door, and Norrington's voice. How in the _world_ had Norrington known where to find them?

Will's eyes widened in hurt and they looked at her sadly. "I can't let him leave with you, Miss Anna."

Jack growled, getting edgier as the sounds of the men trying to break down the door grew. If they continued this way they would break it down in no time. He shook his head, his grip on her arm tightening as he motioned with his chin in Will's direction, even though he realized that she wouldn't be able to see it. "Well missy, if these are the type of men that are around you I can understand your _undeniable_ attraction to me."

Anna suddenly turned every shade of red and some shades of purple. _Why that arrogant son of a sea-sick dog_!

Will heard what Jack purposely insinuated and his eyes narrowed as he did something that Anna had never thought he would ever do. He _growled_.

Jack smirked. "Move." But suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, and Anna screamed when she felt Jack crumble behind her, his sword falling out of his hand to the ground, and he pulled her down with him.

Suddenly the door broke down and a soaking Norrington and his wet, half-dressed men quickly entered the workshop. Norrington helped Anna to her feet and kept her near, turning to Mr. Brown, who had finally awoken in time to smash his bottle over Jack's head while he was busy negotiating his escape with Will. "Excellent work Mr. Brown. You have assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive, and in the rescue of Miss Swan." He looked worriedly down at her. "Are you well? Did that _pirate_ hurt you?"

She shook her head fiercely. What could she say on Jack's behalf that Norrington would believe? "No—no—he—Ja—Captain Sparrow—Will—."

But Norrington cut in. "She's clearly in shock. Something to be expected after this monstrous happening. Gillette, accompany Miss Swan back to her home."

Gillette smiled and came towards her, offering her a _dry_ coat to put over her dress. "I am so glad that you are well, milady." He placed his arm around her as if she were someone who was begging for comfort—which she wasn't.

"Oh?" She squeaked, suddenly wondering if Lt. Gillette wasn't the man that her father had mentioned liking her. The thought made her cringe slightly. Anna allowed him to usher her towards the broken door, but in the doorway she turned back to look at Will. His eyes were on her silently, probing. She'd never seen him look at her like that before. But before she could question this, Lt. Gillette ushered her out of the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Did you like? Did you? The BLACK PEARL and the Cursed Crew make their debut in the next chapter!**

**But first you must…**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** Review**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** v**


	6. Chapter 6 Arguments and Under Attack

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN…HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS BEFORE YOU WILL BELIEVE ME?**

**VeganHippie: I know…sighs…but that's the reason why we all love him, isn't it?**

**Lady Fae: Thanks for pointing out the typo. I'll try remembering to make it Swann from now on. I'm glad you like it!**

**Too Lazy: ANY flavor? Wow…there are just SO many options. Shucks…now I'm going to be rolling in my bed wondering which one should be next…**

**Wayunlucky13: Exactly. I wanted to try and make her a real enough character that she would seem like she does have a credible place in this story.**

**Somegrl128: Thank you! I'm trying to update as soon as possible.**

**Aradia-rising: Cool name. Thank you! Like what I said with Wayunlicky13, I wanted people to be able to easily accept Anna in this story and it seems that people are. Yay!**

**Stephanie: Hey! Yes, now Will is in the picture, and the fight scene was slightly distorted…but I'm glad to see that people still liked it.**

**Liz Swann: I was a bit skeptical myself (scratches head smiling sheepishly at this shared secret) but I'm soooooo glad about how people seem to like it!**

**Rachael: I'm trying my best to update quicker! But it seems that it isn't working…**

**Latebloomer04: Well, Will is usually always confused, in denial, resistant or heartbroken about something in the movie. But I'm changing up the story! He won't be that way in mine!**

**Dragonmage150: Lol. I agree completely with you!**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter as you have the previous ones…even though it once more leaves the original story slightly…**

**Inwepirate-elf: I'm glad you found it funny…I'm trying to add humor to my stories and I'm glad it isn't in vain.**

**_A/N: All these reviews! (Does a little 'review jig')…on a more serious note…cough cough clears throat…The contents of this chapter have been somewhat changed from the movie-version----but the same things still end up happening, so I don't think that it will interrupt the rest of the story in any way. Thank you for understanding and reading._**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that I missed out on all the action and _on top of it all_ I caught a blasted cold. I just don't see why you got to have all of the—ACHOO!" Elizabeth blew her red nose with a tissue and looked up at her younger sister. "—fun."

"Of _course_, I mean, _who_ wouldn't want having chains and _then _the blade of a very sharp sword held against her throat all in one day?" Seeing that her sister was agreeing sincerely to what Anna had said in jest, the younger Swann sister shook her head, once more realizing the difference between both of them. "And on top of it all I even got to keep his hat, didn't I?" Anna announced rather evilly, going to retrieve the hat that no one had noticed was still on her head, bringing it back to her sister, who held it in her hands rather reverently.

"He shouldn't die." Elizabeth whispered with her sad eyes on the hat.

"I know. It's unfair."

"Unfair? Darling, this is far from unfair. _Unfair_ is having to spend a whole _hour_ with Lady Witherspoon chatting nonstop about who was doing what and of every other 'scandalous' behavior everyone in Port Royal seemed to be committing." She shivered slightly at the memory, her face cringing in disgust before she shook herself back into reality and looked at her sister once more. "_Awful_ is having Commodore Norrington propose to you while you can't breathe and the pompous chap thinks that your breathless state of being is because of his proposal." Once more she sneezed and blew her nose, looking every bit as miserable as she claimed to feel. "_Horrible_ is losing consciousness during said proposal and falling of the blasted battlement into the sea below, barely missing the rocks and barely drowning." Elizabeth exclaimed passionately. "But this, _this_ is _far_ worse than all those. _This_ is _tragic_!"

"Okay, okay Eli, don't take your frustrations out on me. Parley!" Anna said quickly in a way to try and soften the atmosphere, since Elizabeth seemed to be close to tears.

Sniffling rather loudly, Elizabeth looked questioningly at her sister with puffy red eyes. "What?"

"You know, _Parley_." Seeing that her sister _didn't_ know, Anna made a face, surprised at knowing something about pirates that her sister didn't. "I read it in this book that I have about pirates, one of the many books that father does not know that I possess." Anna announced, sitting down on the bed besides her interested sister. "According to the code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, any captured pirate who invoked the right of 'parley' was to remain unharmed until he could be brought in front of the captain of the pirates who had captured him and the parley could be complete."

"Parley…" Elizabeth mused, rolling the word on her tongue. "Is it from the French word for speak?"

"Exactly." Anna nodded.

There was some silence, and Elizabeth started looking guilty. Anna knew this, because Elizabeth had suddenly found it impossible to look her in the eyes and was playing nervously with her hair, something she always did subconsciously whenever anxious or nervous. "I want you to do something with me."

Seeing the guilty expression on her sister's face, Anna frowned. How many times had she heard that and then ended up punished alongside of Elizabeth for the trouble that her elder sister had gotten them both into? "What is it?"

Licking her lips before coughing once more, Elizabeth's hand ventured down to Jack's hat once more. "I want you to come with me to give this to him." She passed Anna the hat. "He will want to have it for tomorrow."

"For his _hanging_? Do you really think he's going to be so particular about his hang-wear?"

"_Please_."

Biting her bottom lip, Anna got up and looked out of the window. The moon was out and everything outside was dark. It wouldn't be safe for either of them. Even though Port Royal was still a rather safe place in the Caribbean, there were still some rogues and scallywags roaming the streets, especially on such an odd night as this one. Anna shivered for no good reason, returning her reluctant gaze to her pleasing sister. "But Elizabeth…"

"It would mean a lot for me, Anna." Elizabeth said and then coughed slightly. "He saved my life; I can't rest in peace knowing that he had to go without his own things. And you know that I would do it by myself if it weren't for this—ACHOO—cold. I won't be able to be so hidden while coughing and sneezing so much, but at least they mightn't bother us if we're in numbers." Seeing that even though her sister was holding back she was reluctantly giving in, Elizabeth pressed on. "You don't even have to go in. You can just wait outside by the guard and you'll be safe as I go down to see him and I won't be long. _Please_, Anna, _please_."

Sighing, Anna closed her eyes and threw her head back, hating the fact that her sister _asking _her something and not _pushing_ her into some mischief had gotten to her. _You little old softie, you… Where's that backbone you're supposed to have?_

Groaning, Anna reluctantly opened her sea-colored eyes and looked back at her sister as she reached behind her own neck and unlocked the chain which held the mysterious doubloon which had once been Will's. "Well, while you're down there you could ask him about this doubloon as well. If he's a pirate he should know what it means." She passed it to her sister.

"_Thank you Anna_!" Elizabeth squealed, getting up from the bed and hugging her sister. Reaching for the doubloon, she put it around her neck and hid it inside of the bosom of her dress. "Let's go."

Anna raised an eyebrow at this, anchoring her hands on her hips. She had been told by her father that every time she did this she looked like her mother—something that had subconsciously caused her to do more of it than was necessary. "How do you suppose we get out without being seen by anyone?"

"Well, father is up at the battlement with Commodore Norrington—most probably talking about the proposal that I _unfortunately_ for _him_ didn't get to answer. And, well, this isn't the first time that I have snuck out of the house." With that, she brushed past her sister.

Anna's mouth fell open and she twirled around to stomp indignantly after her elder sister. "What do you _mean_ that this isn't your _first_? Elizabeth Swann you get back here right this instance!" Seeing that her sister wasn't going to do as commanded, Anna fumed after her, determined to get her answer.

-----------------------------

Wearing a dark cloak and blending into the darkness, Anna looked around nervously at the sounds of the night, wishing that she could be as calm as Elizabeth was looking right now. The youngest Swann daughter wasn't used to gallivanting around in the dark of the night—unlike Elizabeth it would seem—she wasn't used to gallivanting _period_, so this was getting her very frightened.

They had passed a couple of drunks coming from a local tavern who had slurred some 'compliments' as they had called it after Elizabeth had verbally attacked them, calling them scallywags and no good drunks for molesting the Black Lady and her companion. Both men had paled at that and had moved away rather quickly, leaving a smug Elizabeth and a surprised Anna. She still couldn't believe what Elizabeth had confided in her nigh twenty minutes ago, before they had left. Elizabeth was the famed Black Lady, who would go to all the pubs, drink and be merry, and had even pick-pocketed many of the people in the bars or taverns. Her sister was living two lives, and Anna (still slightly hurt at never been invited to go along or even _told_) wondered how Elizabeth was going to keep this up with the Commodore as a husband.

Suddenly a strong hand coming in contact with Anna's shoulder caused her to jerk abruptly out of her thoughts and twirl around in fear of whom she might find. She would have screamed to warn Elizabeth of this hand and the body that it was undoubtedly connected to, except another hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Miss Anna, Miss Elizabeth, what are you two _doing_ out here?" Will asked as he emerged from the shadows. Taking his hand off of her mouth he waited for her answer in silence.

Elizabeth jumped in fright at the voice and turned quickly. She hadn't heard anyone coming up to them either.

"_Me_?" Anna exclaimed, a hand on her heart. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Elizabeth sighed a sigh of utter relief, then narrowed her eyes. "_Will TURNER!_" She hissed, getting over her initial fear and shock. "Do you want to give us a heart attack?" She then coughed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I was—uh—in the neighborhood and I managed to see you ladies leave your home and I followed you to make sure that you were safe." Will announced sounding rather nervous, but then, as if remembering something, all nervousness left and Anna could have sworn that she saw anger in those beautiful dark eyes once more. "But now that I see that you two ladies are heading towards where they placed the _pirate_ to await for his hanging tomorrow, I decided that I had to make myself known to you."

Blushing slightly at his accusing glare, Anna fidgeted nervously with the hat in her hands. She noticed Elizabeth's curious gaze on them, and that only made her even more nervous—especially since Will hadn't taken his hand off of her shoulder yet, happily keeping it there. "I was only going with Elizabeth to where they are keeping Jack so we can give him his hat." As an afterthought, she quickly added: "He really likes his hat."

"_Jack_, is it?" Will's voice was dark and unhappy and his body tensed visibly.

"_Yes_, _Jack_." Anna frowned at him and his sudden change in attitude. What right did he have to be treating her as if she was an unfaithful wife? "This is his hat that I took from him when I helped him break his chains so that he could have a better chance of escaping. But then of course, _you_ ruined that and if you think things over better, it's _your_ fault that Elizabeth have to be out here in the first place, giving a hat to a man who will die unjustly in the morrow."

"Are you confessing to helping a dangerous pirate _and_ your kidnapper might I add, escape the law?" Will exclaimed in horror, taking a step towards her and ignoring her long speech of righteous condemnation. Taking the hat away from her, he looked at it and shook his head in disgust. "And then you took a _souvenir_ to remember your affair by."

Elizabeth growled at that little comment and got into the middle of their conversation once more. "_We_ helped him escape, Turner, as in _both_ of us. It was _my_ idea and Anna just helped me because she's a wonderful sister. And, for the record, she _did not_ have an _affair_ with Jack Sparrow!" She said this with conviction, but there was slight worry in her voice. The eldest Swann daughter gave a step towards the blacksmith in their midst. "You can argue all you want, Will, still Anna and I are not going to listen and we will still go. _Or_ you can keep your little outbursts to yourself and accompany us there to insure our safe arrival and your vote as a gentleman. _Then_ you can patiently wait outside with Anna while _I_ go to see Jack Sparrow, that way she doesn't have to be alone." Narrowing her eyes at him, Elizabeth could be quite intimidating when she wanted to. "Which option agrees most with you?"

Will had _always_ been slightly intimidated by Elizabeth, so it didn't surprise Anna much when he reluctantly growled: "I'll be coming with you. You never know what dangers you might encounter with people like the Black Lady still on the loose."

Elizabeth quickly turned around and started walking towards their destination, but not before Anna saw a contented smirk on her sister's face. "Wonderful choice Mister Turner, commendable actually. Now less chat and more walk. We wouldn't want to meet up in the dark with the likes of _her,_ now, would we?"

--------------

What was taking so long in there? Usually Anna wouldn't have complained for being left alone with Will—especially if it were dark—but the fact that he was glaring at her with intense disapproval took out anything romantic this might have had, and she was getting quite anxious for her sister to return.

They had gone a little distance from where Elizabeth had disappeared into after explaining to the guards that she wanted to see the face of the man who had the galls to threaten her sister's life. The guards, knowing full-well of Elizabeth's legendary fiery temper, had let her through with a smirk on their faces, believing that Sparrow would suffer more at the end of Elizabeth's rage than he would tomorrow at the gallows.

Walking in silence, Anna sighed, once more looking back up at the fort. No, Elizabeth's figure still wasn't visible leaving. Biting her bottom lip, she stole a glance at Will, frowning once more to see that he was currently keeping himself busy by looking at his shoes. And like many things about Will, his shoes weren't very exciting.

"You can't stay angry at me forever." She told him as-a-matter-of-factly, hands playing nervously with the skirt of her dress. "You don't have many other friends, and unless you want to suddenly become drinking partners with Mister Brown you will _have_ to get over such a silly little thing that got you so angry and make the peace with me."

"Silly little thing?" He announced in indignation, turning to look at her in shock.

_ Well, at least he's speaking to me again_. The young woman in the shadows thought sullenly to herself, wondering if that was such a good thing anymore.

"You got kidnapped by a pirate and then you decided that you were going to help him escape because you have discovered your…" He then stopped and when he continued he mimicked Jack's accent almost perfectly. " '_Undeniable_ attraction' to the barbarian?" Without allowing her to defend herself, he continued. "And you say that I am getting angry over such a _silly little thing_?"

Cheeks turning red, she glared at him, anchoring her hands on her hips once more. "William Turner! I am _not_ attracted to Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Ignoring her, Will then mimicked her voice. "Let us go, Mr. Turner, please let us go." He then turned to her, watching her flushed face with narrowed eyes. "You were going to go with him, weren't you? You were going to escape with him!"

Mouth falling open at this accusation, Anna shook her head furiously. "I WAS NOT!"

"I don't believe you."

Anger fueled her next words. "I _hate_ you." The moment they were out she regretted having said them when she saw the anger in his eyes turn into deep hurt and he looked away, slumping his shoulders in defeat. But why defeat? "Will—look—I was angry—I don't hate you—you're my best friend. I could never hate you. I care for you deeply." _Among other things_. "I just wish that you would stop with this nonsense. I am not attracted to Jack—even though I must admit—he's rather handsome."

Will growled.

Suddenly explosions by the fort caused the whole ground to tremble, and Will grabbed Anna, pushing her against the wall and protecting her with his body. All around them chaos seemed to break forth, and people were screaming, but the only thing that registered with Anna was his hard body pressing up against hers…how she never wanted him to move away…and the scandal her father would make if he saw them like this.

One particularly brave man ran down from the fort with the speed of lightning, screaming: "IT'S THE BLACK PEARL! RUN! HIDE! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Anna's mind suddenly cleared as she heard that and pushed Will away. "_Elizabeth_!" She was about to run back to the fort when she felt his hand go firmly around her wrist. "Will! Elizabeth!"

"You're not going back there." He pulled her along through the streets, which were filled with people screaming, and running around. Will reached his workshop and hurried inside with a struggling Anna. Letting go of her he grabbed his sword and an ax. "Stay here. I'll go back to find Miss Elizabeth and bring her back."

When he turned to leave Anna reached out and gripped his hand, and he turned slowly to look at her in silence. "Will, please do be careful." Her voice dropped several degrees as did her eyes. "And believe me. I do not hate you."

His smile turned genuine and he nodded as she let go of her hold on him. "I will be back shortly with Miss Elizabeth. Bar this door after me until I come back, and open it up for no one, be it civilian or not. And stay away from the windows! I don't want those pirates seeing that you are in here alone!" With that, he hurried out into the night and Anna did as told, looking around and grabbing a sword even though she didn't know how to even hold it properly.

Seeing the killing and hearing the screams that were going on outside, Anna bit her bottom lip, tears of fright falling down her cheeks. Somehow she'd known this would happen, somehow she'd sensed danger approaching. Why hadn't she acted on those feelings and had said no to Elizabeth's persistent pleading? They'd be safe in their house right no if she had done so—and Will wouldn't be in danger either. This was all her fault. _Please, please let them be alright._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You still like it? PLEASE LET THAT ANSWER BE A YES!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	7. Intermission Returning of the Hat

**Disclaimer: I DISCLAIM I DISCLAIM I DISCLAIM! DARN TOOTIN'! WHY IS IT THAT NO ONE WILL BELIEVE THAT BOTH CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW AND YOUNG WILLIAM TURNER DO NOT BELONG TO LITTLE OLD ME?**

****

**VeganHippie: Phew…wipes forehead…so glad that you liked the last chapter even though it was slightly different from the movie. That had worried me slightly, but anyhows…**

**Stephanie: Goodie goodie goodie! Please keep reading!**

**Midnight Rebell 3: I'll try updating sooner, it's just that I'm trying to figure out hoe to write Anna into this next chapter…**

**Mrs. Skywalker: I'm going to faint, someone get me my smelling salts! Almost better than the movie? I just so totally love you right now!**

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover: Thank you, thank you. Oh these compliments, thank you!**

**Dragonmage150: I don't find your reviews annoying! I like 'em, I do! Keep on reviewing! You're frightening me by the way you're guessing things so accurately! Kudos! But, you were a teensy bit wrong on one of your guesses---but we'll soon come to that! Great job Dragonmage!**

**Inwepirate-elf: Well, when Anna was angry and frustrated that Will was putting all those accusations on her—and if I had been her I would have reacted the same way. Please don't stop reading!**

**Latebloomer04: Well, it'll have to take a while for that confession to come out. But it will happen eventually.**

**Rachael: I'm glad you and my other readers still like this even though I've changed it slightly. Because I am probably going to be changing little bits, pieces, and parts.**

**Too Lazy: Naughty, naughty Jack trying to get me drunk with his cookies! Lol. (Munching on one right now) Okay (hiccup) on with the (hiccup hiccup) story.**

**Aradia-Rising: I know that Elizabeth is sorta OOC, but I needed her that way so that a relationship with Jack could be more possible and credible. I hope you like her!**

**Lisa: No worries, I didn't take offense. You'll have to read this story to get the answer to your question!**

**Wayunlucky13: The purple button has chosen you to continue to press it and follow its leadership…you must continue reviewing…you must! Lol. I know your only weakness and I will use it against you time and time again!**

**Exemery: I hope you don't have to wait long for this update, I'm honestly trying to get it out soon!**

**_A/N: I know that I said that I was going to make this story from Anna's perspective, but I've decided to write part of this chapter from Elizabeth's point of view, so that you can see some 'interaction' between an imprisoned (but still arrogantly cocky) Jack and herself. Hope that you like it. Thanks for taking the time to read this…_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking past the guards, who were smirking to themselves, Elizabeth raised her chin and told herself not to wince when she heard the door close behind her. She remembered reassuring Anna that she would be fine, and she knew that she couldn't get chicken over such a little thing. She didn't know why she was nervous to see the handsome pirate again. It wasn't as if she was afraid of him, because there honestly wasn't anything that frightened her, but there was something about this reluctant savior of hers that made her stomach do cartwheels and made her want to lose her dinner from nerves.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, she shook her head, dispelling these odd feelings, and walked down the small spiral of stairs to the sounds of desperate whistling.

Blinking until her eyes got accustomed to the dark, Elizabeth stayed in the shadows for a moment, looking at the different cells. One was filled with a couple of pirates, who were waving a bone in the direction of a dog with a ring of keys in his mouth. They were waving said bone and whistling, trying to make the dog come towards them.

One particularly desperate prisoner called: "Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on."

The dog just looked at them as if asking if they seriously thought he was going to move a muscle towards them.

A voice from the cell next to theirs announced: "You can keep doing that forever, the dog is _not_ going to move."

Recognizing that voice, Elizabeth (still unnoticed by the prisoners) peered into the shadows of that cell and saw Jack sitting with his back against the wall, his head bent and eyes closed as if he were meditating of some sort. Looking down at the hat in her hands, the young woman looked back up the stairs and knew that she could go back up and no one would know that she had ever been down here. _Elizabeth Swann_! She suddenly scolded herself harshly. _You are no coward_. With that, she continued walking down the steps.

The pirates all turned to look at Jack and shook their heads. The speaker of the pirates made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat before declaring: "Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

Jack turned slightly to get a look at them, and he smirked. That smirk also grew when he noticed the young woman coming down the stairs. "What a pleasurable surprise, lass." He watched as she came to stand next to his cell, ignoring the other pirates, who had forgotten all about the dog and the bone and were just openly admiring her classic beauty. "Miss Swann, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is." Elizabeth nodded as she came up to the cell. "I believe this is yours."

"My hat!" Jack exclaimed gleefully when he saw what she pushed the through the bars. Receiving it with tender hands, he looked it over to make sure that nothing had ripped or torn, kissed the weatherworn hat when he discovered it all in one piece, and then placed it ceremoniously on his head before smiling up at the woman who had been the one responsible for this joyful reunion. "Thank ye, this here hat holds sentimental values for me. How did you come upon it?"

"Anna. She had it."

Stretching lazily in the cell, Jack tiled the hat so that it shadowed his face, and leaned back against the wall arms cushioning his head. "Ah yes, how is said Strumpet?"

All of Elizabeth's nervousness turned into rage. "How _dare_ you refer to my sister as a _strumpet?_ I'll have you know that she is one of the most _respectable _women in Port Royal! And what _right_ do _you_ have to be calling her names?"

During the entire ranting Jack just stared at the woman in pure amusement. Not even the women in _Tortuga_ had been able to get him this interested, and that was something, considering the women in Tortuga. A smirk appeared on his face when Elizabeth finally stopped for air, but when her pretty little mouth opened once more (most probably to growl at him some more) Jack decided that it really wasn't a good idea to have the wrath of this little woman fixed solely on him, so, with the quick mind that only a pirate has, Jack wisely concluded that it was time to stem the harshness directed at him and try to delegate some of the blame onto someone else.

Sitting up straight and leaning away from the wall, Jack put on his most innocent face, which, while still being far from innocent, had been considered charming by many. And if there was something that Captain Jack Sparrow had in abundance, it was charm. "Miss Swann, I was merely referring to the other Miss Swann as that youngling referred to her." Of course, Jack left out the part where he _had_ called Anna that, but he believed that that wouldn't gain him any graces in Miss Elizabeth's dazzling eyes.

"Youngling?" Elizabeth asked, her ire momentarily forgotten as she began wondering what the world the pirate was talking about. For a moment she was silent, waiting for him to explain himself, but when he offered no explanation, she narrowed her eyes and stomped a foot in impatience. "_What_ _youngling_?"

"The eunuch of course." Jack announced lazily, once more leaning against the wall contentedly, not at all acting like a man who had an appointment with the gallows in the morrow. "Who else would I be talking about?"

"_Eunuch_?" Elizabeth turned to look at the pirates in the cell next to theirs, who had all groaned as if in pain when the word 'eunuch' had been mentioned. She also believed that she heard mumblings of 'that poor scallywag' and 'barbarianism' which caused her to grow even more curious. "I'm afraid that you have lost me, Captain Sparrow. I don't know of any _eunuch_."

Jack didn't even look at her anymore, seeming rather bored with their conversation. But deep down inside, the cunning pirate was congratulating himself on the brilliant delegating he had pulled off. "Oh of course you do." He announced as if she should be ashamed not to remember whom he was talking about. "I'm referring to that blacksmith lad."

"_WILL_?" Elizabeth shrieked in horror, beginning to imagine all the horrible things she'd do to that male once she got her hands on him. How _dare_ he say something like that about Anna? And to a _pirate_ nonetheless! "Why that two-timing, no-good, unbelievable Nancy-boy, wait till I---."

The young woman suddenly stopped her line of spoken thoughts, much to Jack's disappointment because he had been rather entertained and shocked to hear _a lady_ calling _anyone_ a 'Nancy-boy'.

Elizabeth's beautifully mysterious eyes went wide in horror as she wondered if in her silly infatuation, if Anna hadn't given Will a _reason_ to be telling people she was a—heaven forbid—a _strumpet_?

"Fishin' for flies, are we lassie?" Jack asked suavely, face betraying his amusement.

Closing her mouth rapidly, Elizabeth glared silently at him. Then, when she was about to open her mouth and tell him _exactly_ what was on her mind, there was an explosion near by, and the fort shook so much that she nearly lost balance. "What the blazes in going on?" She cried, hearing the cries and the gunshots.

The pirates ran to the little window inside of their cells. There was intense interest written all over their faces. The young woman could just see the hope that seemed to shimmer through their bodes at the thought that maybe their comrades had come to save them from the gallows in the morrow, and for a second, she felt sorry for the pitiful, hopeless, scallywags.

During the whole time Jack hadn't moved, just contented himself on watching Elizabeth trying to steady herself. But then, he suddenly stiffened. "I know those guns!" Getting up with the grace of a cat, he hurried to his little window and held onto the bars as if they alone would save his life. "It's the _Pearl!_"

"_The_ _Black Pearl_?" One pirate screeched. There was silence as he looked at his fellow comrades, ignoring the lady in their midst. "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

Elizabeth gulped.

Jack turned his head slightly so that he was looking at the pirate who seemed to have the inside information. Unlike the other pirates in the other cell, who had all gone blank or where making the sign of the cross as if to ward off all evil, Jack was…_smirking_? "No survivors?" He questioned with an amused shake of his head before returning his gaze to the ship just out of Elizabeth's sight. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

Narrowing her eyes with suspicion at the mysterious pirate whom both interested and infuriated her, Elizabeth stepped forwards with her hands on her hips. "You seem to know something that the rest of us don't about that godforsaken boat."

Not even turning to look at her, Jack shook his head. "Miss Swann, The Black Pearl is _not_ a _boat_, it is a _ship_. And secondly, it in itself is not godforsaken, but the man who became her captain by foul means is. Barbossa, or _Captain_ Barbossa, as he likes to be called now, and his men, are the only godforsaken things on that glorious ship, if the rumors I have heard are correct."

Rather irate at the situation and his evasive nature when it came to her questions, Elizabeth stepped forwards and grabbed hold of the bars of his cell. Sometimes she had to remind herself that he was a pirate, but really, didn't pirates at _least_ know that it was rude to give a lady your back when talking to her? "And pray tell, _Captain Sparrow_, what rumors have you heard?"

"You're sister calls me Jack."

Her mouth fell open and she once more wondered if she wasn't the only one who had kept secrets from her sister. Refusing to dwell on those disturbing thoughts, she narrowed her eyes once more at his back. Why wouldn't the bloke turn around to look at her? Was she going to have to go in there and turn him around _physically_? "Well, I'll have to have a talk with her about that, now, won't I?"

"Or you could just call me Jack as well." Came the suave answer from the pirate whose eyes never left the ship that was firing mercilessly at them.

"I think not." She snapped, feeling very vexed at the pirate for getting on her nerves and vexed at herself for allowing him to. After a couple of minutes of silence, she growled. "Will you tell me what is it with you and that boat?"

There came an aggravated sigh from Jack. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not a _boat_?" He turned to look at her in annoyance before returning his gaze out of the window. "For the last time, _The Black Pearl_ is _not_ a _boat_, it is a…_duck_!"

"A _duck_?" Elizabeth frowned in confusion, but before she could command he be serious with her, there was an explosion and she screamed and ducked as a hole was blown into the wall of the cell next to Jack's. Dust and little chunks of wall flew in the air and she covered her head with her arms, praying to all holy that she'd make it out there safe and in one piece.

She suddenly began coughing and sneezing at the same time, remembering quite ironically how she had once argued with Anna over the fact that she disagreed that doing so was possible. _Anna!_ Her eyes widened. Was her sister hurt? Dead? _I'll never forgive myself if I've caused her to get hurt!_

When she got up finally on shaky feet, Elizabeth watched as the prisoners in the other cell were silently making their escape from the hole in the wall.

One turned to look at Jack before leaving. "My sympathies, friend, you've no manner of luck." And with that, he escaped into the dark of the night.

Jack then turned to Elizabeth, looking quite exasperated. "Well, just don't _stand_ _there_, looking at me! The dog with the keys is somewhere about!"

"Why should I help you?" Elizabeth wanted to know, glaring at him.

"Isn't that why ye came here in the first place?"

Hating his logic, she sighed, and would have gone chasing the keys if there hadn't been a crash upstairs and if she hadn't seen the guards come tumbling down the stairs. She didn't even hear Jack whispering for her to hide, because her feet had already taken her into the darkened part of the room, and she leaned hard against the wall, pulling the skirt of her dress closer around her protectively.

Down came two pirates, no doubt two of the godforsaken ones that Jack had spoken about. One looked around the room and frowned in disappointment. "This ain't the armory."

The other ignored his companion and turned to look at Jack in silence before shaking his head. "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg—Captain Jack Sparrow."

During this Elizabeth narrowed her eyes in surprise and suspicion. How was it that Jack _knew_ these pirates?

The one called Twigg came to where the other was standing, and spat in revulsion when he saw Jack. "Last time I saw you, you were all alone in a godforsaken island, sinking into the distance." He then turned to his companion and sniggered nastily. "His fortunes aren't improved much."

Not looking disturbed by their entrance in the least, Jack raised an eyebrow at them. "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Suddenly the man's hand shot out between the cell bars and grabbed Jack by the collar.

Elizabeth placed her hands over her mouth to hide the sound of her horrified gasp.

Jack just looked down at the skeletal arm and the mere bones for fingers that held onto him, a small smirk appearing on his handsome face. "So there _is_ a curse. That's interesting."

Releasing Jack, the man's arm and fingers escaped from the moonlight and once more they appeared to have flesh. "You know nothing of Hell." He then turned to look in the shadows, directly at Elizabeth. "But you, on the other hand, milady, shall."

Twigg grabbed her and pulled her out into the light. "She's a pretty one, Koehler."

Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grip, remembering far too well the look of his partner's arm when the moonlight touched it, wondering if the pirate holding her was this way as well. Was she being touched by a _skeleton_? "Let _go_ of me!"

"Feisty too."

Koehler ignored Twigg and circled Elizabeth as a predator does his prey. "What's your name, wench?"

Jack got up rapidly and grabbed onto the bars. "She's no one special. Just some wench that came to offer me some water to refresh myself. You know my charm with the wenches."

Elizabeth was just about to snap at him for saying that she was no one special, but then she remembered that she was in the presence of pirates. It was _best_ to not be of any importance. They might kidnap her for ransom!

Koehler ignored Jack. "I asked _her_. Answer girl!"

Lowering her head, Elizabeth tried remembering how Daisy would act around them, and tried acting as much as servant as she could. "My name is Elizabeth, uh" What name could she say? If she said Swann they'd know whom she was! What name did she know that wasn't related to anything or anyone important in Port Royal? "Turner."

Jack's eyes widened in shock and his mouth promptly fell open. "_Turner_?"

Elizabeth raised her gaze at him slightly and frowned in confusion. What was wrong with Turner?

Koehler looked over at Twigg and then reached for the doubloon, which had somehow come out of its hiding place in her bosom. Jerking it from her neck, silence filled the room before he passed Twigg the doubloon and looked at her. "How did you come about this?"

"It's mine."

Jack slapped his palm to his forehead mumbling: "_Unbelievable."_

Elizabeth frowned at him even more.

Koehler broke into a toothy grin, and the moment she saw his rotting teeth Elizabeth wished that he hadn't. "Miss Turner, you have just won a trip on _The Black Pearl_."

"_What_?" Elizabeth cried out as Twigg grabbed her from behind. "No! Let go of me! I'm not eligible for ransom!"

Jack pulled at his cell bars furiously. "Let go of her you son of a sea sick cabin boy's dog!"

"We think not." Koehler announced. "And thank ye, Jack Sparrow, for giving her into our arms."

"_JACK!_" Elizabeth screamed as they dragged her up the stairs and outside. Once outside she began screaming murder, and was only silence when the back of Koehler's pistol connected with her head, sending her into blissful darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clutching at her heart, Anna's breathing seemed to come with dificulty. Something was wasn't right.

_ Elizabeth_…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope to have another one up sooner than this one took. Thank you all so much for your encouraging reviews! I feel so bad for making you have to wait for this chapter! Please Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	8. Escape and Commadeering the Dauntless

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Aradia-rising: Anna gave Elizabeth the medallion (doubloon) right when she agreed to go with her to see Jack. Check that chapter for reference. I'm so glad that you liked it! **

**Wayunlucky13: Evil Genius? I love that title! Lol. Till we meet again!**

**lateBloomer04: I sorta thought it would be boring to have them kidnap her home like in the movie—plus everyone wanted to see the part of the returning of the hat and some interaction between Elizabeth and Jack—so I decided to make this part up.**

**Exemery: Lol. Nope, things aren't looking good for Elizabeth, but hey, things could be worse…right?**

**Amanda: Yep. I noticed that too. No chemistry at all. If there had been any amount of it that was convincing I don't think that I would have written them with other people. I think that there was SO MUCH chemistry between Elizabeth and Jack in the few scenes that they were in together.**

**Stephanie: LOL. Your review made me laugh.**

**Elizabeth: Thank you tons! I'm so glad that you find it funny. **

**Too Lazy: You have GOT to keep Jack from the rum; apparently he is quite dangerous with it! Lol. **

**Mary4angelus: I'm glad that you like it! **

**Scoobygang-alumni: I would never make Elizabeth evil, I like her! Well, I'm glad that you like this story and I will try to update soon!**

**Angelsfyrel: Thank you very much! I hope to never make you think differently!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe it. Elizabeth was gone, kidnapped by _Captain BARBOSSA_, and her father and Commodore Norrington were only looking at maps, discussing what should be done, and not _doing anything about it_! She narrowed her eyes. _Bloody English gentlemen. _The young woman kicked her bed and winced at the pain that shot up her leg, remembering _why_ her father had hired a governess to try install patience into his daughters when they were younger—and _why_ the governess had fled the place as if it were filled with all evil. _It's his fault, we both get it from his side of the family._ Then she scrunched her nose. _Then again, I might just get it from my mother's family_. That caused her to frown deeper. No matter _how_ hard she tried forgetting her _other_ family and tried becoming a full Swann, an exemplary _Swann_, Anna believed that her other blood was getting stronger as the years passed.

Hearing a knock on her door, Anna composed herself and looked up. "Come in."

It was a nervous Dolly. "Milady? Young mister Turner wishes to see you."

Eyes lighting up, Anna didn't even bother making herself presentable. She grabbed hold of her skirt, rushed out past Dolly, and down the stairs, skipping steps at a time. In seconds she had thrown her arms around Will's waist and was crying into his shirt. For a moment the young man was so surprised that he didn't even touch her, then, clearing his throat nervously, he awkwardly hugged her back.

"Oh Will, they've taken her and no one is doing _anything_ about it!" She sobbed.

"Don't say that." He tried soothing.

"They might as well be sitting, having tea together, and commenting on the weather." The young woman spat out in a dark voice.

"They're holding counsel to see what to do."

Pushing away from him, she wiped at her tears. "All they ever _do_ is _talk_! And while they talked Barbossa and his crew are getting further away with Elizabeth! Who knows _what _is happening to her at the hands of those demons1" She kicked at a wall. "We need men of action on this! We need—I need—." Her eyes suddenly lit up.

Will knew that look, he'd seen it enough times when they'd been growing up, and he frowned. Whenever either Elizabeth or Anna had gotten that look it only meant one thing…trouble…and _lots _of it. "What are you planning?"

"It's perfect!" Anna exclaimed, returning her attention on him once more, her epiphany lighting up her face like never before. "I need Jack Sparrow!"

Immediately Will's frown increased and he took a couple of steps backwards, eyeing her distrustfully. "What do you mean that you need Jack Sparrow?"

It didn't seem at all hard for Anna to understand her logic, and she didn't seem to mind the fact that Will didn't. A determined glint lit her eyes, reminding him of Elizabeth. She smiled, hope manifesting itself in the smile that appeared on her face. "Jack's a pirate! He should know _something_ about the Black Pearl _and_ about Captain Barbossa! I know that if father liberates him and promises him clemency and a reward he'll take us to where Elizabeth is! I _know_ he will."

Shaking his head, Will narrowed his eyes. "Anna, your father will _never_ free a scoundrel like Sparrow." Seeing that she was about to argue that point, the Blacksmith hurried with the rest of what he had to say. "The pirates that invaded the fort left Sparrow locked in his cell, so I don't consider them to be friends or allies and which would mean that there is a slim chance of him knowing anything about them or where they are taking your sister." He walked towards Anna and placed reassuring hands on her slumped shoulders. "Leave this in the hands of Commodore Norrington. He'll know what to do." Hearing the clock chiming, he sighed. "I have to go. Brown died last night in the fight—not heroically I might add. He was drunk as hell and fell on his own sword, and since he has no family the shop is mine. I'm seeing someone soon about his funeral."

"I understand. Go on." Anna sighed, realizing that Will would always be Will, and she would have to get used to that. He would never be her knight in shinning armor. No, he'd be the one who made the armor. "Thanks for listening to me."

He smiled sadly and nodded leaving the house in silence.

Anna went to look out of the window and watched him until he disappeared. When he rounded the corner she turned her back on the window and clutched at her heart, closing her eyes before a tear could fall down her cheek. The young woman knew that Will was right, neither father nor Norrington would listen to her plan. They'd take their good time to _plan _things out, and that just wouldn't work for her. She had to be strong. She had to be brave. She had to be everything Elizabeth was and Will didn't seem to be. "I'm going to miss you, Will." She whispered, before grabbing her cloak and hurrying out of the house.

--------------------

The good thing about the whole attack was that every guard or soldier was with Norrington and her father, listening to their battle plans. This allowed Anna to be able to slip into where they had Jack unnoticed. She stopped at the top of the stairs and breathed heavily. Once she did this there was no turning back. She would have disgraced her Swann family and she would forever be spoken of as the daughter who ran away with a pirate. _But I don't care as long as Elizabeth is safe_. With that determined glint in her eyes, Anna stiffened her shoulders and walked down the spiral steps.

When she reached the last step she halted and noticed that Jack was leaning against the wall, hat tilted on his head at an angle that it covered his face.

"Jack?"

Suddenly jolting, Jack pulled away his hat and looked at her in surprise. Then, he smirked, raising a suggestive eyebrow. "I'm irresistible to the Swann ladies, it would seem."

"They took Elizabeth."

His smirk was replaced by a frown as he stood. "Yes I was privy to that information."

"I want you to help me."

"And how would I be able to do so, my fair lady?" Jack wanted to know, motioning to the bars that held him prisoner. For a man who had spent the night in a cell and whose execution day was just postponed for later in the evening, he seemed rather well kept and in amused spirits. Yet there were bags under his eyes that told otherwise.

"If I could get you out of here—and help you _borrow_ a ship, would you help me get Elizabeth back?" Seeing him eyeing her oddly, Anna began to fear that he considered her just as delusional as Will apparently did. "Please?"

He sighed and lowered his head. "Considering that ye have ask so _nicely_, I shall accept your noble quest." Raising his eyes he smirked that trademark smirk when he saw the way her eyes lit up and how she was nearly jumping up and down. "Now lass, on to more pressing matters. How do you plan on letting that infernal mutt allow you close to the keys and help me to steal a boat all in one day?"

"Commandeering."

"Come again?" Jack placed a hand to his ear and leaned towards her.

"_Commandeer_—nautical term." Anna blushed slightly at the look he was giving her, looking down at her skirt. "The word _stealing_ is just so _criminal_."

Chuckling at that, the handsome pirate shook his head. "Alrightee then milady. How pray will ye help me outta this nice abode and _commandeer_ a boat? I don't mean to be insulting but you don't look strong enough to break these bars and that mutt doesn't like anyone. I don't think you can get me out."

A voice from the stairs broke into whatever Anna was about to say. "She can't, but I _can_."

Anna twirled around in astonishment and watched as Will hurried down the rest of the steps and walked towards her, an annoyed expression on his handsome face. She bit her lip, realizing that she was in trouble. "Will I can ex---."

"I _knew_ you would do this." He sighed and shook his head. "I _knew_ you would come here even though this is sheer lunacy." Will then turned to Jack, anger and distrust obvious in his eyes. "Are you familiar with the _Black Pearl_?"

The pirate nodded vaguely. "I've hear of it."

A smile lit Anna's face and she closed her fists around the bars, staring at Jack in evident hope. "Do you really know about the Black Pearl?" Seeing him nod slightly, the smile grew brighter. "Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack echoed incredulously, coming towards her and ignoring the other male in the room because he was still sore at him since it had been because of him that he was locked up here in the first place. "Have you not heard the stories?" Seeing her shaking her head, Jack stepped back rather dramatically. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded island" he lowered his voice to a mysterious whisper "Isla de Muerta."

The female in their presence tightened her grip on the bars. "Isla de Muerta?"

"Aye, milady" Jack nodded important-like. "It's an island that cannot be found be found except by those who already know where it is."

Anna's grip on the bars tightened. "Do _you_ know where it is?"

Jack was silent before he nodded. "Yes, I do."

Will snorted with incredibility. "Midwives tales." He then took a step towards Jack. "The ship in itself is real enough though. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Anna stared at Will in awe, since she'd never seen him like this before.

Obviously not liking the tone of voice the youngling was using while talking to him, Jack assumed an indifferent pose. He leaned against the wall and began examining his nails. "Why ask me?"

Will seemed to be growing even more annoyed. "Because you are a pirate!"

"Many more of me where I come from. As a matter of fact, you have a few very good ones hanging right outside, might I add. Why don't you ask one of _them_ to help you? Oh, yes. Because you all bloody hung the lot!" The tension was thick in the air as both men glared at each other.

Anna, seeing that Will was ruining her chances, reached out and grabbed Jack's sleeve, surprising both males in the room into complete silence. Focusing her attention on Jack, the young woman's eyes pleaded with him. "Please Jack, don't back out on me now."

He sighed and glare in Will's direction. "What be your name?"

Will narrowed his eyes. "Will Turner."

Jack looked slightly annoyed at something or the other. "I'd expect that to be short for William." He narrowed his eyes. "No doubt named for your father, eh?" Seeing Will nod, the pirate groaned and shook his head before turning an eye on Anna. "And yours?"

Her eyes widened. "But you know it already! It's _Swann_!"

"Your mother's maiden-name then?" He pressed, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Anna took a couple of steps backwards, feeling slightly trapped at the mention of her mother. Why was it that whenever anyone asked her about her mother she behaved this way? She should be _proud_ of her mother, yet she couldn't do so.

Will noticed Anna's discomfort and scowled at the pirate. "I don't see what relevance her mother's maiden name has with any of this."

Anna gulped, and then she saw something moving in the shadows. A little frightened, she nearly smiled when she saw the shaggy mutt appearing with keys in mouth. It looked up at the men, growled, and then hurried towards her and when she knelt down it jumped into her lap, dropping the keys to lick her face.

Jack glared at the mutt for having surrendered the keys so easily to the girl when _he_ had had to wave that infernal bone at him for hours on end without result. But then, realizing that the keys to his freedom—literally—were in the hands of the young lady, he realized that it was in his best interest not to pick a fight with the jealous and infuriating youngling in his midst. _Just like his father._ "Anna my dear lass, if you would so kind as to open this cage I am prisoner in I swear on pain of death that I shall take you to the Black Pearl and help you save your bonny sister."

Picking up the keys, Anna held the dog and hurried towards the cell, a smile on her face.

Will stepped in front of her before she could put the key into the lock. "You're not going alone with him, Anna. It's too dangerous." He sighed as if the burden of the world was placed on his shoulders. "I'm coming with you." The young man then turned to glare at Jack as if daring him to say something about it.

Jack ignored Will and frowned. "Do we _have_ to?" Seeing Will nod, Jack mumbled some choicely words under his breath before finally relenting. Lowering her head for a second he took in a deep breath and when he looked at them again he was his cocky self once more. "Rightee then, get me out! And don't forget my effects!"

---------------

Nervous as hell, Anna boarded the Interceptor and was glad when no one paid much attention to her. She had tried getting rid of the dog as Jack had commanded, yet it was following her everywhere and she didn't have the heart to throw a stone at it, so she allowed it to come onboard with her and she waved silently in the direction of those few sailors who saw her as they worked. Being the Governor's daughter gave her many privileges…_ privileges that I will lose when I do this_. Keeping the fear out of her eyes in case someone noticed it and grew suspicious, Anna walked down into the cargo room and waited with the dog, which she was referring to as Benji.

All of a sudden she heard what Jack had warned her to be listening for.

"THEY'RE STEALING THE DAUNTLESS! SPARROW AND TURNER HAVE TAKEN THE DAUNTLESS!"

The rest was blurring. She heard people shouting and she heard Norrington, something that surprised her because she hadn't seen him when she'd come onboard the ship. They were traveling towards the Dauntless, the sea tossing her back and forth, and Benji was whimpering slightly, obviously not used to being on the sea. There were footsteps and the cry of battle as the ship cast off anchor, and for a second she was frightened that their plan wouldn't work and she would have caused both Jack and Will to get into dire trouble.

Minutes later she heard two thumps on the deck and then felt the ship beginning to move once more. Yet she stayed still because she didn't know what was happening, and she was frightened. Benji whimpered once more before jumping into her lap and resting his chin on her arms, shivering slightly.

It was only when she heard Jack's cockily confident voice yelling out: "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." that she knew that Jack's crazy plan had actually worked. They had tricked the best of Her Majesties navy and they had stolen Her fastest ship, _and_ they were heading off into danger unknown.

Looking down at the shivering mutt, Anna sighed. "_Now_ are you sorry you wouldn't go back when I told you to?" It just looked up at her with big eyes and licked her nose, before resting its chin on her arm once more, causing a genuine smile to appear on her face.

--------------------------------

When she felt that they were a safe distance from Port Royal, Anna and Benji went on the deck to see how things were doing. She had been slightly miffed that neither man had come down to make sure that she was on board to begin with, and that had her in a slightly ill-tempered mood. The dog was probably the only male she didn't want to trash at the moment.

Will was sharpening his sword, his eyes on the blade. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, not sounding very interested in the conversation.

Taking his eyes off of his sword, Will nodded, eyes resting on the pirate in their midst. "My father, Will Turner. At the jail you reacted when I told you my name, and you wouldn't have done so if you hadn't known my father or at least heard of him." He placed his sword in its sheath and waited for Jack to speak.

"I knew your father. I'm probably one of the only people who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

The curiosity was burning in Will's deep brown eyes as he narrowed them. "_Bootstrap_?"

Jack nodded. "Aye. Bootstrap. Good man and a good pirate. One of the only pirates I knew who was trustworthy. I swear you look just like him. The only thing I have to say against him is that he was always wishing to have something he could never have." His eyes raised and connected with Anna's, surprising her because she had thought that they hadn't noticed she was there listening to their conversation. "I thought I told you that the mutt had to go."

Anna, who was still wheeling from the fact that law-abiding Will had pirate blood in him, smiled sheepishly. That made him even _more_ attractive in her eyes, and she scolded herself for that, reminding herself that he only cared for her like a little sister.

Will got up, anger visible in his stiffening body. "My father was _not_ a pirate! He was a merchant sailor! A good, _respectable_ man who obeyed the law!"

Jack snorted at that comment, shaking his head. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate!" Will announced as he took out his sword.

Anna's eyes widened in shock. "_Will!_"

Jack didn't seem at all concerned though. "Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat in front of fair lady _again_."

A blush covered Will's cheekbones as his eyes narrowed. "You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would have killed you."

Jack gave his back to Will, seemingly daring him to do something while he wasn't looking, knowing that Will would look like a coward if he did. "Now that not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" In the blink of an eye Jack moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will, caused him to drop his sword on deck, and swung him out over the sea.

"WILL!" Anna cried, grabbing the hems of her skirt and rushing towards the side of the ship, watching him as he hung onto the yard, trying not to fall into the vast sea below. The young girl turned to Jack as Benji began barking. "Bring him back now!"

Motioning for her to be still, Jack turned to look at Will. "While you're hanging there just pay attention to what I'm going to say. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do." Seeing that he had Will's reluctant undivided attention, Jack continued. "For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that one day." He turned to Anna. "It isn't such a bad thing, having pirate blood in you, is it?" Seeing her shake her head no, he turned confidently back to Will. "Now me for example, I can let you drown, but I wouldn't do that because for some reason that I just cannot comprehend this lass here with me seems to find both you and the infernal mutt tolerable, _and_ because I cannot bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy. Savvy? Also, a lassie shouldn't do sailors work and the bonny lass wont be helping me so I find that there is a use for you. So?" Swinging Will back on deck he watched as the younger man tumbled onto the deck before offering him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Will looked from Anna to Jack, something odd in his eyes as he reached for the sword offered him. "Tortuga?"

A smile broke onto Anna's face as she realized that things would somehow be alright. Benji sat next to where she stood and looked up at her with a confused expression on his face, causing her to giggle and pick him up. Holding him close to her, Anna turned to look at the men, who were both eyeing her with faraway looks in their eyes. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she cleared her throat. "Jack, I guess I get to see your famed Tortuga then."

The pirate nodded, a smile on his face. "It's going to be an experience, it is."

Seeing the odd expression in his eyes, Anna blushed deeper and turned to look in the direction of Port Royal as Benji licked her chin rather lovingly. Maybe she wasn't as alone as she'd thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the slow update! I want to ask you to please review and pray for me and everyone here with me because we're going to be hit by Hurricane Wilma and they say that she's dangerous!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	9. Chapter 9 Never Feel Unwanted, Eh?

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Anna._

_**A/N: This site won't let me respond to your reviews on the story, so I'll try responding to your reviews from your reviews!**_

**This chapter is dedicated to: Authoressinhiding, who has been reminding me that I haven't updated in ages!**

**

* * *

**

Shivering slightly, Anna was glad that they had left Benji on the ship to 'guard it', as Jack had called locking up the poor dog. She would usually have complained until getting her way, but when she finally set her eyes on the famed Tortuga she gulped silently and pulled her cloak closer around her body. It was dark, damp, and depressingly vile. She jerked to the side as two drunkards passed her, asking her how much she wanted for a night. At first she had no clue what they were talking about, but then she suddenly understood and her cheeks reddened.

"Why you no-good---."

Will stepped in rapidly, realizing the situation before Jack did. "Move along you two." He ordered surprisingly firm, hand moving to where his sword hung on his belt, giving them a small peek of it just in case they decided to get 'smart'. "Leave the lady."

"Aye sir. We meant no harm." One slurred, moving away with the other rather rapidly.

Anna's eyes widened and she turned to look at Will in awe, never having seen this side to the soft spoken gentleman before. For a moment, as he continued glaring at the backs of the drunkards, Anna could see something fierce in those brown orbs, and it caused her to shiver with pleasure.

Jack seemed to take no notice of the little 'moment', for he turned around and placed a carefree arm around Anna's shoulder. "Ah, my dear little lady, feast yer eyes on the beauty of this paradise." With the other hand he motioned to seeming the whole island while taking in a deep breath, as if savoring the very _air_ of his beloved island. "More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Not getting any sort of answer from his female companion, Jack turned back to look at the annoyed younger man. "What do _you_ think?"

Making a face, Will took a couple of steps until he was on Anna's other side. "It'll linger."

Not seeming to realize that neither Will nor Anna were as impressed with his haven as he was, Jack smiled and continued with his little tour of the rundown, smelly, drunkard-infested island. "I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would _ever_ feel unwanted!"

Anna raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what in the world Jack meant. But she had no time to ask, because a woman wearing too much makeup and a very low cut dress came sauntering towards them, drawing all the attention.

Will looked at the other woman quite disapprovingly.

When Jack saw her, his eyes lit up. "Scarlett!"

There was no smile, no greeting, no 'how was your trip Jack?" No, the only thing heard was the sound of a loud slap. Anna was glad that she was shorter than Jack, or his head would have collided with hers from impact of the blow. The woman sauntered off, apparently happier with herself.

Jack ran a hand carefully up his cheek, which was slightly pink with Scarlett's handprint. "Not sure I deserved that."

Will couldn't help but smirk.

Anna's eyes were widened. "Jack! Are you okay?"

Jack nodded after a minute, looking at her. "Aye me lass, it takes more than one scorned woman to do damage to the famed Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That's good to know." Will announced with mirth in his voice. "Because here comes another one."

Jack looked away from Anna at the woman arriving, his charming smile returning on his face. "Giselle!"

The woman raised an eyebrow at him after glaring angrily at the female he had his arm around. "Who was she!"

"What?" Jack asked right in time to receive an even harder blow on the same cheek. His head wheeled and he was still seeing double even after the offended woman stalked away in fury. "I may have deserved that."

This time Anna wasn't as worried for Jack's safety as before, and she turned her head to watch the other woman enter a building with the words: "**The Captain's Pleasures"**, which was exactly the same building that the first had disappeared into. When Anna returned her gaze upon Jack, it was filled with dark cynicism. "How many '_wholesome ladies_' do you _know_, Jack?"

Jack, remembering their conversation while hiding in Brown's workshop, had the grace to blush.

But it was Will who answered. "At _least_ one more." And with that he quickly grabbed Anna away from Jack just incase _this_ female decided to take out her anger out on Anna as well.

Jack saw who the heavy-set woman was and his eyes widened and he opened his mouth in greeting right before the punches rained down on him. It seemed like an eternity as Anna and Will just _watched_ the display with morbid fascination, and then, the woman pulled back, straightening her dark hair before turning to them. Anna was about to take a step backwards in fear, yet Will's strong hold on her kept her from doing so.

The woman with the overly-done makeup and the revealing clothes raised an eyebrow disapprovingly in their direction, ignoring Jack for the moment. "Are you two with him?"

Anna was about to shake her head no and race for the ship to lock herself up with her dog.

Will cleared his throat and nodded. "Out of pure necessity we've had to journey with him."

The dark haired, heavyset woman seemed contented with that answer. She then turned her dark eyes on Anna. "Are you _his_" she make a jerking motion in Jack's direction "tart of the week? Because from right now I tell you that he'll bring you to the brink of ecstasy only to call you by another name while he's lost in his own pleasure."

Anna's eyes widened and her cheeks turned a bright red. "N-no ma'am. I'm not with Captain Sparrow."

Will's eyes turned slightly darker as they narrowed. "I would ask that you refrain from saying such things, especially in front of Anna or about her."

The woman narrowed her eyes at Will and then smiled rather sultry. "_Ah_, you're a gentleman I see. Well, I haven't had one visit me in a long time. How about we meet later?" When his eyes darkened with anger and his grip on Anna tightened, the dark haired woman smirked and turned to look from Anna to Will. "Oh, I see. For a moment I hoped she was your sister." A sigh escaped her. "Why are all the good ones hitched?"

Anna was about to point out to this woman that Will and her were _not_ married, but the tight squeeze he gave her arm before placing it around her waist both caused her to lose her breath and her train of thought.

Jack finally spoke up from where he was hidden behind the dark haired woman. "_I'm_ not hitched."

"My point _exactly_." She growled and turned back to him, hand raised, causing him to cower. Then, as if thinking it over, she shook her head and stomped towards **The Captain's Pleasures**.

Will raised an eyebrow, a handsome smirk on his face. "_Never_ feel unwanted, eh?"

Jack watched the woman enter the building, still nursing his bruised face. He turned and glared at Will. "Stop smirking like a triumphant hyena. I'll have you know that I'm usually more popular than this." Seeing that Will didn't seem to believe him, the captain growled and bent down to pick up his hat from the ground, where it had fallen during the last girl's attack. Placing the hat on his head, Jack looked at his charges before saying. "Come along then, I have a friend in need of seeing."

---------------------------------------

"Are you _sure_ that your friend is around here?" Anna asked, making up her nose at the smell. She had realized that by staying between both men she was now left alone by the many wandering drunks, so she did her best to keep in stride with both men's long strides. Yet when thy reached a stable, which smelt to high heavens, Anna dropped back and was quite reluctant to follow the others inside. She looked up at jack, who seemed surprised that she would ask a question that to him seemed to have an obvious answer.

"Well of course, lass, this is his home. Where else would Gibbs be but sleeping with the pigs?" And with that he entered in the stable, leaving Anna and Will to share a look of uncertainty, before entering in after him.

They heard a splash of water and someone shouting.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!"

Anna leaned in closer to Will as they continued towards the voices, and she smiled softly when he whispered into her ear: "These people on this island are a friendly lot, aren't they?"

They heard the same voice exclaim in surprise: "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. Tis bad luck."

When they reached the two men, Anna made up her nose at the smell of the wet man who was indeed among pigs. She pulled up her sleeve to cover her nose to try and mask the horrible scent. The young woman hardly realized that Will was searching stable for something or the other.

Jack leaned closer towards the man he had mentioned as Gibbs. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye." Gibbs nodded. "That'll about do it."

All of a sudden Anna took a closer look at the man and gasped, recognizing him. "Mr. Gibbs?"

The man turned to look at her and his eyes widened. "Miss Anna Swann! I haven't seen ye since ye was a lass. What are ye doing here in a place like Tortuga?" He quickly turned to look at Jack. "Ye haven't kidnapped the lass, have ye? They'll hang ye for sure this time if ye've kidnapped the Gov'nor's daughter!"

"That has something to do with the proposition I was speaking about earlier." Jack commented vaguely.

Suddenly Will reappeared with another bucket of water and threw its contents on the already drenched man.

Sputtering and wiping the water off of his face, Gibbs glared at Will darkly. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

Will motioned with his chin towards Anna, who was still covering her nose. "That was for the smell."

The young woman used both hands to cover the smile that had lit her face.

Gibbs didn't seem to find a reason to protest this, and they soon made their way to one of the many bars in the area…one of which just happened to be **The Captain's Pleasure**, much to Anna's chagrin.

-------------------------------------------------------

Since Will didn't want to expose Anna to what happened to places like those, they left Jack and Gibbs after a couple of minutes and headed back to their ship…err…their _stolen_ ship. A small smile appeared on Anna's face as she stole glances at Will, whose face was half shadowed in the darkness of the night.

Many nights she had dreamt of him like this, her dashing rogue, and remembering how differently he'd acted today from his usual self, Anna couldn't help but think that maybe this trip would cause her dreams to come true. Now that he was away from the gentlemen in Port Royal, Will was beginning to act more on his pirate blood, being more confident of himself a slightly aggressive with others. Yet he was still sweet and protective of her, as he had always been, and the young woman knew that that would never change.

As they boarded the _Interceptor_, a thought suddenly struck Anna with such force that she nearly tripped. Her eyes widened and a soft awed smile appeared on her face as she turned to look at Will, who seemed worried that she'd nearly tripped on nothing at all.

_ Today he called me Anna. No Miss Swann, nor Miss Anna. Today he called me plain 'Anna'._

"Pray tell, _what_ has happened tonight that could make you smile?" Will wanted to know with slight mirth in his tone, as they made it on deck and had passed many moments in silence.

"Nothing, really." Anna said softly, stealing glances at him. "I was just thinking that today is the first time you called me by my Christian name."

Suddenly color rose in Will's cheeks and his eyes widened when he realized that that was indeed true. He looked away from his childhood friend out towards the horizon, his eyes skimming the water as he spoke. "I did."

Seeing that the conversation was causing him to grow tense, Anna bit her bottom lip and walked daintily towards the side of the ship, looking out at the water as well. "Your father must have come here before, you know. He must have leaned over like I am doing, and just stared out at the moon, or at the ripping of the water."

"Do you think he ever thought about his wife and child whom he abandoned in England?" There was a slight hint of steel in his voice as he joined her, looking up at the moon. "Or was he just some common scallywag who spent his whole time with the women of **The Captain's Pleasure** while my mother rotted in England, in love with him until her dying breath?"

The hurt she heard in his voice caused her heart to break, and she surprised them both by pushing his arms open and pulling them around her as she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sure he thought about you and your mother all the time. Didn't you say that he was always the happiest man when he came to visit, and that he always regretted having to return?"

"But he kept on leaving us, taking a little bit of my mother with him as he did. He wasn't in love with her. He loved her, but he wasn't _in love_." His voice was growing in steel. The arms he had wrapped around her were fierce yet gentle all at the same time.

"You don't know that." She whispered, hating how broken he sounded.

"_Yes_, I do." For a moment he quivered. "I heard them talking about _her_ one night. My mother was crying about his being in love with a ghost. His one true love had died, it seemed, and my mother never took the place in his heart that that other woman had."

The only thing Anna could do was hold him tightly. She breathed him in, enjoying how the scent of his skin had blended with the smell of the sea, and it was such an intoxicating mix that her body trembled slightly. Her eyes opened when she felt him move slightly, and she looked up, surprised to see that he was looking down at her with such care that it caused her heart to skip a beat.

For a moment she forgot that they were in the boisterous Tortuga, and that it wasn't all that safe to be out on deck like this. All she knew was that she was in the arms of the only man she had ever loved, whom she had loved the moment he had opened his eyes and spoken his name the first time they met, and for his love she would be capable of doing anything.

"_Anna_…I…" Will whispered in a throaty voice, his head lowering towards hers.

Anna's eyes closed on their own accord and she could feel his breath on her lips.

Suddenly the trance they seemed to be in was broken when someone cleared his throat.

Ann and Will quickly broke apart, turning to see Gibbs leering and Jack glaring at them.

Gibbs turned to Jack. "I still says that having a female aboard is mighty bad luck."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the two before turning to Gibbs once more. "On the contrary, my good smell fellow, this lady has been my token of good luck. With her I have escaped Her Majesties Finest, and have escaped with Her Majesties Finest Boat…ship." He leaned closer to Gibbs, ignoring the smell, and whispered. "They get very touchy about those sort of things."

Gibbs nodded, and then frowned, turning to look at Jack. "But Jack. Yer last good luck token was…"

"Well then milady." Jack announced, quickly cutting into whatever Gibsbs was about to say. "Let me show you to your room. Tomorrow we shall find a crew and then head out to find your sister. Is that not right, Gibbs?"

Gibbs, seemingly not bothered that Jack had rudely interrupted him, nodded. "Aye, there has to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you, Jack."

A smirk appeared on the Captain's face as he eyed his first mate. "One can only hope."

* * *

_ Barbossa smirked at Elizabeth. "There would be no sense in killing ye, Miss Turner."_

_ Elizabeth, who was sitting at a large and adorned table filled with food, looked up at Barbossa slightly pleadingly and mostly demandingly. There was a plate of food in front of her, and it seemed as if she had eaten a good amount of it already. "Then release me, you have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you."_

_ Taking out the medallion, Barbossa looked at it in contemplative silence before showing it to his captive. "You don't know what this is, do ye?"_

_ Elizabeth eyed the medallion with slight disgust. "It's a pirate medallion."_

_ The pirate seemed to smirk at her before returning to look at the medallion. "This is Aztec gold, one of 882 identical pieces that were delivered in a stone chest to Cortés himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies." He was silent a moment as his chilling eyes met Elizabeth's. "But the greed of Cortés was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."_

_ Hardly as impressed with the tale as Barbossa had expected her to be, Elizabeth looked quite bored with it actually. "I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa."_

_ This seemed to amuse the captain slightly. "Aye. That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an Island of Dead that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all. We spent 'em and we traded 'em and frittered 'em on drink and food and pleasurable company." His eyes roamed over Elizabeth, conveying the message of what he was saying. "The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy, food tuned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, but now we are consumed by it." He got up and went to look out of the window, not noticing when Elizabeth quickly reached for a butter knife and hid it within her dress. Still looking out of the window, Barbossa continued. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid. Thanks to ye, we have the final piece."_

_ Narrowing her eyes, Elizabeth had been following his words closer than it had appeared, because she turned in her seat to look at him in growing suspicion. "And the blood to be repaid?"_

_ Turning away from the window, a chilling smile was on his face as he reached for an apple that was on the table. "That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye, yet." He offered her the apple. "Apple?" He suddenly cried out when she stabbed him in the heart with the butter knife, yet he dashed out after her, grabbed the fighting woman, and pulled out the knife, causing her to stop fighting and just stare at him in disgust and slight horror. "I'm curious." He twirled the knife around his fingers. "After killin' me what was it you plannin' on doing next?"_

_ Elizabeth suddenly kneed him and when he let go of her with a howl of pain, she hurried towards the door and threw it open, only to stop in horror and see that all of the pirates had somehow become decaying corpses. Her eyes widened in fear and she took a step backwards, only managing to back into Captain Barbossa. The young woman twirled around and faced him._

_ "Look!" He told her, motioning to his crew. "The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living, and so we cannot die, but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing. Not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of the flesh of the woman I desired. It was all denied me." He walked out into the moonlight, revealing the skeleton that he really was, causing Elizabeth to gasp. "You best start believing in ghost stories, Miss Turner. You're in one!" With that he pulled out the bottle of whisky strapped to his belt, uncorked the top, and took a swipe at it. The drink poured over his ribs, leaking out to the floor below. Seeing the horrified expression on Elizabeth's face as her eyes followed the flow of the liquid, Barbossa threw his head back and laughed, causing his men to laugh with him. Yet that didn't seem to please him. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!"_

_ Elizabeth looked up at the moon, her body beginning to tremble in the fear she should have felt long time ago. "Anna…"_

* * *

Anna woke up in a cold sweat, panting as she looked around the darkened room. Jack had given her the captain's room and the three men were sleeping in the crew's rooms. She felt her heart thumping wildly in her chest, and it was only thanks to her bed partner, Benji, that she was able to calm down slightly. The mutt had awoken with her cry of fear and was now licking her cheek as reassuringly as he could, trying to calm the frightened human.

"I had one of those dreams again, Benji." She whispered, looking into space yet running her fingers through the dog's hair. "I had one of those dreams that aren't dreams." This ability had been yet another thing from her mother that had set her apart from the rest of the Swann family. "Something's happening to Elizabeth. Something is wrong with the whole crew of the Black Pearl. And why do I feel that Jack knows something that he isn't telling us?"

With those frightful thoughts in her mind, Anna's night was filled with nightmares of a frightening man with scraggy blond hair, lust-filled eyes, and his mutinous ways.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope that you liked this chapter! It took long enough to come out! Gees! Well, please leave me a review at least to let me know that you are all still around! Cookies for all!**


	10. Chapter 10: Omens are Confusing

**Disclaimer: I disclaim ownership of Pirates of the Caribbean and/or any of its other associations. I do, however, proudly own Anna Swann, so I'm not so bad off!**

TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM SORRY THAT I CANNOT NAME ALL OF YOU. I NO LONGER HAVE A COMPUTER AT HOME WITH INTERNET SO I HAVE TO USE A CYBER CAFÉ. PLUS I GOT MARRIED, SO I HAVE LESS TIME TO BE UPDATING. SORRY.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Feast your eyes Captain." Gibbs announced rather proudly as he showed Jack the line of men he'd deemed worthy to be their crew. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

Sharing a sideways glance with Will, Anna frowned, wondering if Gibbs believed that one had to be insane to want to embark on this endeavor.

Will glared at one of the men who were staring at Anna, and he placed a protection arm around her shoulders. Turning to Jack, he made up his nose in disgust. "So _this_ is your 'able-bodied' crew?"

Much like Will, Jack didn't seem very impressed with his options. Ignoring the comment he walked down the line, staring the men in their beady eyes, and finding a bare spot he looked down to see an ugly midget staring back up at him through the glare. Giving a little sigh he randomly picked out an old man from among the crew with a large bird on his shoulder. "You, sailor!"

Gibbs nodded. "Cotton, Sir."

Anna wondered what sort of self-respecting, fierce and frightening pirate named himself 'Cotton'.

Jack didn't seem to have any qualms with the name as he addressed the man. "Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" There was a moment of silence, causing Jack to narrow his eyes. "Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!"

Suddenly remembering a fact he'd deemed unimportant until that moment, Gibbs stepped up once more. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out. So he trained the parrot to talk for him." Ignoring Jack's wince when Mr. Cotton opened his tongue-less mouth, Gibbs concluded his explanation with these words. "No one's yet figured how."

Anna looked away from the spectacle, her stomach giving a jolt. All of a sudden she wasn't so sure of this plan.

For a moment Jack seemed as if he would walk away, then, turning back to Mr. Cotton he cleared his voice. "Mr. Cotton's _parrot_." Seeing the bird straighten and stare him uneasily in the eyes, Jack cleared his voice once more. "Same question."

The bird immediately flapped his wings eagerly and squawked: "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

That sinking feeling in the pit of Anna's stomach was getting worse by the minute.

Seeing everyone's confusion, Gibbs looked mightily sheepish. "Mostly we figure that to be a 'yes'."

"Of _course_ it does!" Jack announced and then turned a glare on Will. "Satisfied?"

Shaking his head, Will seemed far from it. "Well, you've proven they're mad."

Before Anna could say something very sarcastic, a woman's voice was heard calling: "And what's the benefit for us?"

Jack's eyes widened when he heard that voice and he crouched slightly, hurrying down the line of men until he reached one wearing a leaf-hat that covered the whole face. With a wince on his face he pulled the hat off of the person to reveal a beautiful dark woman glaring daggers at him. Recognition shone in his eyes. "Anamaria."

The sound of a loud slap resounded through the air.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, slapping her forehead softly.

Will shook his head. "Well I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

"No." Jack groaned, still wheeling from the blow. "That one I deserved."

Anna, suddenly feeling more hopeful now that Jack was finally owning up to his mistakes, made a face. "What in the world did you do to her?"

"He stole my _boat_." Anamaria hissed.

Finding the courage to look at her once more, Jack opened his voice. "Actually--." Yet his face was once more brought into contact with her hand, and it swung dangerously. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission! But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But you _didn't_!" She screeched, causing Jack to take a couple of hurried steps backwards and to run into an annoyed Will.

Taking a step forwards as to not be on top of Will, Jack gave her a charming smile, which she ignored. "I never meant to sink it." He announced in a nervous voice.

"You _sunk_ it?" The ebony beauty screeched, readying to harm Jack. "It took me many years of back-breaking work to save up money for that ship and in a week you _sink it_!"

Seeing the danger he was in, Jack gave a yelp and dove behind Will and Anna.

Feeling for Jack, yet understanding Anamaria's wrath, Anna suddenly smirked. "You'll get another one."

Anamaria was right in the middle of pulling up her sleeves and marching towards Jack when she heard that. Stopping in her tracks, the elder woman gave Anna a long stare, measuring her up, and then raised an eyebrow with cautious interest. "Go on."

Taking his arm from around Anna's shoulders, Will looked behind him at the slightly hopeful, _cowering_ captain, and an evil smile lit his face as he turned to Anamaria. "A better one."

Jack noticed was that Anamaria's wrath was starting to cool off, so he immediately nodded his head quite enthusiastically, peeking from between Will and Anna. "A _better_ one!"

Anamaria sent Jack a glare and rested her eyes solely on the younger woman. It would seem that she had deemed her the most trustworthy of the three, so she anchored her hands on her narrow hips and cocked her head to the side. "Which one?"

Seeing the dice roll in her favor, an evil smile appeared on Anna's face as she pointed to the Interceptor and announced: "_That_ one."

Will, following Anna's gaze, suddenly broke into a toothy grin. Jack was going to have her hide for this. "Yes, that one."

Jack's eyes widened in horror and he turned to look at Will. "_What_ one?"

Anna smiled rather mischievous, pointing to the Interceptor once more. "_That_ one."

Everyone turned to look in the direction of the marvelous ship, and Jack's face grew slightly red as he turned Will, whom he apparently believed was responsible for Anna's rebellion, and growled. "**_THAT_** ONE?" Seeing the smug expression on Will's face, and how everyone was now watching his every move, Jack swallowed back his desire to wipe that expression off the lad's face and he turned to Anamaria with a very false cheery expression. "Aye, _that_ one." Seeing the way Anamaria contemplated the ship, he grew slightly more confident. "What say you?"

"AYE!" Anamaria immediately called, and the other crewmembers did the same. They then marched towards the boat, all ready for adventure and mayhem.

Anna stood rooted to the spot, suddenly realizing how Elizabeth-like she had just been. She'd never thought that she could have a cunning little streak in her, but then, as she remembered her mother, she had to admit that it was a trait that had been passed down to her. If only she could be more like her mother.

Like her _mother_?

All of her life Anna had been trying to live down her mother, so why was it that a couple of days on the sea had changed her mind? Why did she want to be like Nancy?

It wasn't that she didn't like her mother, no. She hadn't really known her, but there was a link between them, and many times Anna felt as if she only had her mother with her. Why was she so ashamed of her mother? So _what_ if she had been a…

"Anna?"

Jerking slightly, Anna turned to see Will looking at her quite worriedly. She smiled slightly and turned once more to look at those aboard the Interceptor. "Do you think Elizabeth's alright?"

"Of course. Miss Elizabeth is probably giving them hell." Will smiled compassionately, once more placing his arm around her shoulder, much to Anna's delight. It was as if he had forgotten the wall he himself had placed around them. It was as if she belonged to him. "When we reach them they'll be _begging_ us to take her back."

Laughing softly at that thought, Anna sighed and leaned her head against Will's s shoulder.

"WILL YOU TWO GIT OVER HERE?" Jack's voice was heard hollering all the way from the Interceptor.

Will growled. "Sometimes I--."

"Let's just go, Will." Anna smiled softly at him. "_Someone_ has to protect him from Anamaria."

With a smirk on his face, Will nodded, and they walked quietly towards the ship.

-----------------------------------------------

They had locked her and the 'confounded mutt' below decks, and the Governor's daughter wasn't very happy about it. Not even Anamaria, her roommate, had sided with her on this one. There was a heavy storm brewing up above and they had ordered her not to move from the Captain's Quarters unless the ship was sinking—in which one of them would come to retrieve her.

Growling, Anna shook along with the ship. _Elizabeth_ wouldn't have allowed them to do this to _her_ if _she_ were the one with them. _She_ would have found some way to get out, would have done some heroic act, saved the crew, and gained their respect.

_ But I'm not Elizabeth_.

Benji whimpered and scooted closer to her—as if it were possible. The poor dog was so terrified that Anna had to keep herself calm just to try and be of some reassurance to the creature.

"Well, if you had stayed in Port Royal you wouldn't be suffering this, you know." She softly chastised the animal as she ran her fingers through its hair. After having bathed the animal and used one of Jack's brushes to comb out its tangles, Anna had discovered a beautiful creature underneath all of the mud and tangles and smell. If she ever made it back home in one piece she was going to keep it as hers.

Then again, even if she _did _make it back to Port Royal she probably wouldn't _have_ a home to go back to. She would be in disgrace. She'd ran off with _two_ men, one a blacksmith and the other a pirate. Her father had most probably disowned her already.

_ I'm doing this for **you**, Lizzy._

Hours seemed to pass by, yet the storm stayed with them and was growing even more violent. By now Anna was hugging Benji to her, as frightened as the dog. Why didn't Will come down and see how she was doing? She _needed_ to see him and know that he was alright! She needed to know that he hadn't been thrown overboard.

Yet he never came down, and soon, everything grew dark as night.

The omens weren't good. They weren't at all.

Sitting back up, Anna shook with the ship, yet she managed to get off of the bed and stumble onto the ground. Benji followed her rapidly, and would have gone to lie down on her lap if she hadn't begun crawling towards the basin of water that had fallen and wet the wooden floor. Eyes the color of the sea looked at the direction of the water as it glided over the surface of the floor, seeping in slowly into the wood. She remembered something she had heard as a little girl, and she stared at the water, trying to wait until it had soaked up into the wood.

By the time that the water had seeped through, Benji was whimpering on her lap and the bottom half of her body had gone asleep. Yet the young woman didn't notice that. All she noticed was that the water had stained the floor in the rough shape of a bird in flight.

A dove symbolized peace and hope, yet then again, a raven symbolized death and sorrow.

Cursing herself for having listened to the tales of her nursemaid, Anna urged Benji off of her lap and she wriggled her body, wincing as the feeling started to return. It felt like millions of tiny needles sticking into her flesh, and at the same time she was highly sensitive to the wind as it tickled her skin.

The door opened wide to reveal Will. He was drenched from head to toe, yet he seemed more worried about her. "Anna! What are you doing on the floor? Did you fall?"

"No—I."

"I shouldn't have left you alone so long." He berated himself as the ship gave another violent shake. Steadying himself, he came towards her and helped her to her feet. When her knees buckled under her, a concerned looked flashed through those dark eyes, and before Anna could explain that her legs were asleep, Will had picked her bridal-style.

Blushing, Anna closed her eyes and leaned against him, her arms around his neck. He was wetting her, but she couldn't have cared less. What was a little water when her dreams were suddenly coming true?

Placing her softly in bed, Will made a face when Benji immediately jumped up as well and went under the covers even before Anna could. "I'd like to see Jack's face if he knew that the mutt is sleeping in his bed _and_ between his sheets."

Allowing Will to wrap her although she wasn't cold or sleepy, Anna smiled dreamily up at him. "What is going on up there?"

"Fiercest storm I've seen." Will announced, looking slightly embarrassed now that she was in bed. Taking a couple of steps backwards, he cleared his throat. "I asked Gibbs how we're supposed to find this mysterious island if Jack's compass doesn't even work."

Anna winced, since she'd momentarily forgotten that little point. "And what did he say?"

"That the compass wasn't _broken_, it just didn't point _north_. He then announced that we weren't looking for _north_, were we?" It was obvious that that answer hadn't sat too well with Will.

Anna gave a weak little smile as she pulled the blankets closer. "We're going to die, aren't we?"

Will snickered good-naturedly. "Well, according to Jack we're catching up to the Black Pearl. He says that we should be reaching them within an hour or two."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure he said that?" Seeing Will nod, she smiled happily. _We're coming for you, Elizabeth. Just hold on a little longer. We're almost there_.

"I must go to help the others, but I will come down again to make sure that you're alright." Will announced as he stumbled towards the door and opened it.

"Will, be careful." Anna whispered from where she sat, her excitement giving way to nerves.

Looking back at her, he smiled. "Always." And with that he closed the door behind him on his way out.

Anna then lay down, hugging Benji with a smile on her face. She never gave the stain on the floor another thought, nor did it occur to her that it was shaped suspiciously similar to the tattoo on Jack's wrist.

-----------------------------------

Sometime later she stood on the deck, frowning as she watched on. There the ghostly masts she had seen ten years ago flapped in the wind in the distance, and only Will and Jack were going to go onto the blasted island. Why weren't more people going aboard? Why were everyone so afraid? And why wouldn't they let her go? She wanted to help save her sister!

"Don't be daft. Ye'll only git in the way." Anamaria had said in her blunt fashion when Anna expressed her desire to go on the island, yet the ebony woman said it with compassion, for against her good judgment she liked this aristocrat.

"Don't look so worried." Will smiled softly, placing his hands on her shoulders before chucking her chin tenderly so that she was looking into his eyes. "Jack and I will return with Miss Elizabeth. The pirates will probably pay us gold to take her back."

"This isn't a time for jokes, Will." She chastised him softly, willing herself not to cry. "I need you to watch your back. I—I need you to come back alive…_Please._"

Moments passed in silence as his dark eyes bore into her watery ones, trying to tell her something that she couldn't understand. The wind blew his hair into his face, and the second Anna's fingers brushed it away, those dark eyes closed in evident pleasure.

"I—ah--." Ashamed at her brazen behavior, Anna tried to quickly pull her hand away.

His hand caught hers before she could pull it away from his face, and his eyes were more serious than she had ever seen them before. The moment that he opened his mouth to say something, Jack's calling for him interrupted.

Sending a glare in Jack's direction, Will let go of Anna's hand rather reluctantly as he returned his attention on her. "Anna, when I come back, I need to tell you about something I should have said a long time ago." And with that, he left.

Anna watched him as he left, wondering what he had meant with that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_(Momentary Interlude) _**

Jack didn't like it, he didn't like the way that Anna and Will were so close. It wasn't that he didn't deem it proper. There was most probably a storage house in heaven that held all of the books wherein were written all of his improper deeds. Now that Jack thought of it, his only chance at entering through the pearly gates would be if Satan himself refused his entrance into hell.

_ I'm getting sidetracked again_.

"You might as well say whatever is on your mind. You've been boring holes into the back of my head ever since we entered the cave."

Will's whisper frightened him slightly, the guy must have eyes on the back of his head! "Well, if ye most know, I don't much appreciate the way ye suffocate the young trumpet." Seeing Will turn towards him with a glare, he quickly raised a finger. "Ah ah ah! No interrupting!" Seeing that Will remained reluctantly silent, he ignored the gold at the bottom of the passageway, and continued. "Also, I've been a thinking lately. Anna is very pretty, not beautiful in any way, but not sore on the eye either. Yet, no, don't give me that look. Just listen to what I'm trying to tell you, you little whelp." Sighing, he tried once more. "I've been counting figures in my head--."

"Did it hurt?"

He sent Will a glare. "—and everything adds up. Which is dangerous for Anna. If you love her as much as you believe you do, then you better keep her under lock and key and don't be so lovey dovey, _especially_ in the open."

Blushing, Will narrowed his eyes, going quite defensive. "You won't tell me what to do! Anna is---."

"In danger if Barbossa sees her!" Will growled, causing Will to go quiet. "Listen to me ye son of a sea-sick cabin dog! She looks too much like _her_. She _talks_ like her and _walks_ like 'er! If it wasn't that she's so young I'd _think she is 'er_!"

"_Who?_"

A ghostly expression crossed over Jack's eyes as he muttered two syllables in a mournful tone. "Nancy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER! JACK KNEW ANNA'S MOTHER!

WHO WAS NANCY?

…

Stay tuned for the next episode…


	11. Chapter 11: Nancy

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pirates of the Caribbean…but I did watch the second movie!**

(**Interlude: Jack/Will**)

* * *

"Who is Nancy?" Will wanted to know, watching the man as he stopped rowing.

"Was, lad, _was_." Shaking his head, Jack looked around the passage, eyes resting on the skeleton that had a sword through its skull. "Nancy was the love of my life, the only woman I ever felt anything other than hot lust for. Then again, she was special, nothing like the other wenches I'd met. And I'm sure, I'm a hundred percent certain, that Anna is her daughter."

Horror was written on Will's face as he straightened in the painful rowboat. "You're not saying that you, that _you_ are Anna's---?"

"No, my Nancy grew bored of my leaving her to go off to sea and when I came back I'd heard that she'd met some fancy well-to-do man and had married him." His face showed anger and resentment, but when he sighed it turned into defeat. "The next year I heard she was pregnant, and the next, when I returned to London for a _business_ trip, I found out she'd died, having her daughter…Anna."

Putting the little information Anna's had given him about her mother, and what Jack was telling him, Will came to the startling conclusion that both Nancy's couldn't be different people. Yet that left him even more confused. "I don't get it. If Anna isn't your daughter then why would Barbossa want to specifically hurt her?"

"Barbossa would want her because she's Nancy's daughter." Anger once more grew in those eyes. "Barbossa lusted after my Nancy and I had never noticed it until the night that the scallywag showed his black heart and left me on that island. He always wanted Nancy, why not have her daughter?"

* * *

(**Interlude: Elizabeth**)

Being pushed into the cave's belly, Elizabeth's stomach went queasy when her eyes rested on the golden chest that rested in the middle of the cave. The pirates around her were laughing happily, throwing the gold and valuables that they'd been able to accumulate throughout their years as pirates, on the ground on the piles of gold and treasures. Some were even playing with some umbrellas, but they seemed the least offensive of the pirates, so she ignored them and looked around, trying to find a way of escape.

Giving a cry when Barbossa grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the mountain of gold up to the golden chest, she tried to fight, but he was stronger than her even in his immortal death. She lost a shoe as she tried digging in her heels to keep from moving, and the different trinkets of gold and silver bit at her bare foot.

Reaching the golden chest, Barbossa tightened his grip on her wrist and began a very long and boring speech that brought much 'ayes' from his followers, which she paid no attention to because she was desperately searching for a way of escape.

Pushing her down upon the chest of cursed doubloons, Barbossa grabbed for the golden knife as the pirates beneath them chanted for her death. Elizabeth looked from one face to the other, despising the fact that this would be the way she would die. She'd dreamt of a more exciting death.

"Begun by blood." His knife glistened in the lights of the torches. "By blood undone." Snatching the doubloon from her neck, he placed it in her palm, and with a swift motion he brought the knife across her palm, her blood running over the doubloon before falling, as if in slow motion, into the chest with its brothers.

Looking down at the doubloon covered in her blood, Elizabeth clutched at her bleeding palm, not noticing how the pirates had gone still, eyes closed, heads throw back, hands raised to the heavens. All they needed now was a 'hallelujah chorus' to have been in church.

Suddenly the moment was broken, and Barbossa opened his eyes.

"Did it work?" One asked.

"I don't feel no different." Another declared.

Still yet another looked around, obviously lost. "How do we tell?"

Rolling his eyes in an 'I'm surrounded by idiots' look, Barbossa pulled out his rifle and shot one of the pirates. As the smoke rose, the pirate looked at his shot heart, and smiled when someone mentioned that he was still alive, before frowning. "Hey—you shot me!"

Chaos broke forth as they realized that the curse was still upon them.

Barbossa turned on Elizabeth after examining his knife, her blood still staining it. "You, maid! Your father, what was his name?" Agitated by her rebellious silence, he shook her violently. "Was your father William Turner?"

"_No_." She spat out with as much hatred and scorn as she could, her palm still throbbing with pain, her blood still flowing.

"Where's his child that sailed from England eight years ago?" Barbossa growled reaching into the chest and pulling out the doubloon still stained with her blood, raising it to her face. "The child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner? _Where_?" Her scornful silence angered him beyond words, and before she knew his intentions, he'd backhanded her, and the force threw her tumbling down the heap of gold and treasures, the medallion landing next to her.

Pain rent her head, as the pirates fought amongst themselves, trying to blame each other for this horrible mistake. Fear entered her soul, she knew that now she was of no use to them, and they would kill her before going on the search of Will. And what if, for some reason, they found Anna instead? What if, because of Will, they took Anna and killed her?

Forcing herself into a sitting position, she picked up the medallion and looked at it, scorning it, remembering how Anna had adored it, nearly worshipped it. Now, it would be her death.

Something in the water made her look up, and surprise filled her eyes as she noticed Captain Sparrow emerging from the surface. "Shh." He whispered, motioning for her to come with him.

A small smile appeared on her face as she dared not question his salvation, she took his hand and silently entered the water. Swimming as silently as she could, she allowed him to help her out of the water on the other side, and they hurried down the dark and damp pathway.

"Eunuch!" Sparrow hissed, and an annoyed Will appeared from the shadows. "Did you do away with the oars as I told you to?"

"Obviously." He then saw Elizabeth and smiled. "Miss Elizabeth! You are well, Anna will be so happy when she sees you on the boat."

"Enough chit chat and more scurrying." Jack ordered as they entered the rowboat and Will hurriedly began rowing them to safety.

_ Anna_? Elizabeth frowned. "What boat is my sister in? Has father come to save me?"

Jack and Will exchanged looks.

Her frown continued to deepen as they broke out of the tunnel and into the open sea. "What is it that you fail to tell me? Is Anna well?"

"Ah, your strumpet of a sister is as fine and lovely as ever, more in my books." Jack announced as he took a seat next to her. Despite the danger they were still in, and her worry for her sister, Elizabeth couldn't help but think that he was the handsomest man she'd ever seen. "My dear Anna broke me out of prison, helped me steal the Interceptor—"

"_Commandeer_." Will interrupted.

"And she has gone with us to Tortuga and will probably make a wonderful pirate if this scallywag would let her."

Elizabeth's mouth fell open. _Anna_ had done all of that?

"She'll be able to explain things better once we reach the Interceptor." Will announced, with a sheepish expression on his handsome face.

"And I thought _I_ would be the one with the interesting story to tell." Leaning against the side of the rowboat, hand on her clenched fist, Elizabeth blinked. She'd need _weeks_ to get this mess and confusion all sorted out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(POV: ANNA)**

"Oh Elizabeth, I cannot help but squeeze you just to make sure that you are really here!" Anna exclaimed as she hugged her sister once more. They'd set sail back to Tortuga, and now they sat below deck, she cleansing her sister's wound, and bandaging it.

"And I cannot believe that you are here, dressed as a pirate!" Elizabeth breathed, eyeing her sister. How much she'd changed in so little time! "I prayed every night that you were fine."

"And I you." Finished with Elizabeth's hand, Anna reached for the doubloon, the medallion, the thing she'd kept from Will all along. "You say that they want Will?"

"Yes. They are cursed, and only his blood can make them mortal once more. That's why they took me—they thought I was Will!"

"You were Wilhelmina now, were you?" Seeing the look her elder sister gave her, Anna sighed. "We have to destroy this medallion."

"You need to give it back to Will!"

"Never." Seeing the incredulous look sent her way, Anna looked away. "As long as this medallion exists they were search for Will, they will never let him live in peace. Maybe, if we destroy it—they will let him be free."

"Why don't you let me decide that, Anna?" A voice said from the stairways, and they both looked up to see Will watching them. He descended the stairs and took the medallion, looking at it, nostalgia in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me."

Elizabeth stood. "It was my idea to keep it. Anna just took it because if they'd found you with it you'd have been marked as a pirate and killed, and we didn't want that to happen."

"We wanted to give it back, yet there never was a chance." Anna whispered, gaze lowered.

"Never a chance? In eight years?" Will questioned harshly, looking into her eyes.

"Will--."

Throwing the medallion on the ground, he turned and climbed up the stairs, leaving the sisters alone.

Anna fell back into her seat, face in her hands. "He hates me."

"I doubt that." Elizabeth comforted her on her knees, patting her sister's back. "He's just very annoyed at the moment—he's a man they do that sometimes."

"No, I've seen him annoyed, especially with Jack, and this is not annoyed!" Wiping at a tear, Anna sighed down at Benji, who laid his head on her lap, whining softly. "I thought that we had made progress on this trip—he even called me _Anna_—yet this has ruined it all!"

"You know—many people in court said that your mother put a spell on father, maybe you should try the same." Elizabeth prompted.

Anna looked up at Elizabeth with incredulity. "I would _never_ be able to do such a thing to Will." She protested. "I don't have the faintest idea as how to prepare a love potion!"

Elizabeth giggled. "This is the first time you don't say something discriminating against your mother. I'm rather proud." She admitted. "It's exciting to think that you had a gypsy princess as a mother."

"Not when you know that gypsies are hunted as animals and burnt at the stake as witches." Anna mumbled under her breath. "And I have nothing of my mother. She was beautiful."

"Oh stop with that nonsense!" Elizabeth hissed, standing. "You _are_ beautiful! You just have never allowed yourself to believe it! And—just for the record, you _have_ your mother's _gifts_, but you've always tried to hide them. What I wouldn't do to have the abilities you do!"

Anna felt as if she'd been slapped in her face. Elizabeth had promised that she'd never mention it again, and now she'd broken her promise! Couldn't she understand? After what had happened on that fateful she'd had no other _choice_ but to scorn her mother's blood and it's abilities, to scorn her heritage, and to try and bury it away within her!

"Don't look at me like that." Elizabeth sighed. "It wasn't your fault that Emily died, you have to believe that. If you have your mother's abilities you will have to use them! You were born to use them! Why not enchant Will?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to live with him knowing that he only loves me because of a spell or potion." Anna whispered, standing. "I want him to love me because of _me_, like I do _him_. I never cared that he was the Blacksmith's apprentice, I just love _him_, and hoped that one day he could feel the same way for me."

Sitting down with a loud plop, Elizabeth sighed. "You're too good. If _I_ had been given _your_ abilities I'd have turned Gillette into a frog and Norrington into a slug."

A smirk appeared on Anna's pale face. "You know I can't do that."

"I bet you could if you'd just train!" Elizabeth countered.

Shaking her head with a small smile, Anna kissed Benji's nose and pulled him up into her lap, hugging him to her, never realizing that the object of her desires had been secretly listening in to their conversation.

It seemed like an eternity later, yet the Interceptor shook violently, and the crew was heard shouting worriedly. Elizabeth told Anna to stay while she went to go and see what was happening, that she would be there in some moments, yet a long time had passed and she was yet to appear. Instead, her voice was heard shouting orders on deck. The sounds of things being thrown into the water confused Anna, and she was about to climb up on deck when Elizabeth peered in and ordered her to stay where she was—that the Black Pearl was catching up on them, and that she'd be safer down there.

"But Eli--." Anna sighed as her sister disappeared and closed the door behind her. She looked down at a whining Benji. "I know how you feel."

Hearing the anchor being let down, Anna made a face and cried as she was thrown across the room as the Interceptor made a hard right. She reached for the medallion as it slid across the floor towards her, and she looked up with a scream as the wall exploded, the force sending the table flying towards her at a frightening speed. There was a moment of sheer pain as wood made contact with her head, and then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Interlude: Elizabeth)**

The battle was fierce, and Elizabeth screamed orders as the two vessels met. Cannon balls flew from The Black Pearl, and whatever they had been able to salvage, knives, forks, whatever, were cannoned out of the Interceptor towards those on the Black pearl.

"We need more ideas lass!" Gibbs, whom she still couldn't understand what he was doing on the boat in the first place, exclaimed.

"I'm fresh out!" She screamed over the shouting. "What do we do?"

"Where's Anna?" Will asked worriedly, hurrying with his rifle.

Jack fired, not caring that he was in the open. "Aim for the people—not my boat!" he ordered his men.

"She's below." Elizabeth reassured Will. "I thought that she'd be safer down there."

He seemed torn before nodding, turning, and firing on the Black Pearl and all those on board.

Suddenly their mast broke in half and fell onto the Black Pearl, and in seconds the pirates found the Interceptor invaded by Barbossa's men.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(POV: ANNA)**

"It's filling in with water down there." A rough voice growled.

"Get in there ye coward!" An angry voice commanded, and Anna groaned as she heard a thumping sound on the stairs.

"Raghetti!" The first voice exclaimed. "Look!"

"It cannot be."

Anna tried opening her eyes, yet she couldn't. She couldn't move her hands, couldn't move her feet, and there seemed to be something extremely heavy on top of her.

"It is Nancy." The one named Raghetti whispered. "Get the mutt off of her! We must take her to the captain at once!"

Yet Benji growled when the pirate came near.

"What do we do about the mutt?" The second voice asked.

There was a sound kick, and Benji whimpered, having been thrown from her by the force of the blow.

"_No_…" She whispered, barely about to move her lips enough to get the words out. Everything hurt, her body throbbed.

"She has the medallion!"

"Bring the dog." Raghetti ordered as he plucked the medallion from her hand and picked her up bridal style. "We need a rat catcher."

With that, Anna drifted back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Interlude: Elizabeth)**

"_No!"_ Elizabeth screamed as they were held against their will, watching as the Interceptor was blown to pieces. "_Anna_!" She fell to her knees, body weak. "_ANNA!_"

Will, who had been struggling at her side, froze in horror as he watched the explosion die away, and the little remains of the once grandest ship of the Caribbean were little pieces of wood. "_No_."

"You idiot!" Elizabeth screamed, standing to her feet, she would have thrown herself at Barbossa if she hadn't been held. "You've killed my sister! And you've destroyed the medallion!"

Horror filled those eyes as he turned to one of his men. "Did ye not say ye'd recovered the medallion?"

"Yes capt'n." The mate nodded. "And I believe we've found another treasure that ye may find important enough to merit with a reward."

Jack, having heard this, narrowed his eyes and struggled against the hands that held him.

"What would ye think is so important that I'd give ye a reward?" Barbossa asked, interest piqued.

"Bring 'er." Raghetti ordered.

The deck's door flew open and one of the stronger pirates hurried up the stairs, carrying Anna's weak figure in his arms.

Elizabeth gasped in horror as she saw the pale color, and the ugly cut on her forehead. What had happened? Had these pirates hurt her sister?

"Anna!" Will cried out, struggling even harder.

Reacting to his voice, Anna opened her eyes slowly, hand rising to her forehead, wincing in pain. "Will?" She whispered.

Yet it wasn't Will's voice who answered her. "It cannot be." Barbossa whispered in awe, coming towards her. "_Nancy_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(POV: ANNA)**

The face that had haunted her nightmares now stood before her, and Anna could only scream as he came towards her. She struggled in the other pirate's grip, and managed to drop to the ground, her body in agony.

"Ye'll be flooged fer that!" Barbossa promised the pirate before helping her to her feet. "Nancy, ye are as beautiful as ye were all those years ago, do me eyes betray me?"

"You knew my mother?" Anna asked, shrinking away from his touch, forcing her feet to keep her erect as to not need of his assistance.

"Yer _mother_?" Barbossa asked, before a smirk covered his face. "It would seem that destiny has shone her happy face on me today. Not only do I have the medallion back, but I also have Nancy returned to me."

"Returned to you?" Anna made a face of disgust and dodged his touch, looking around, finding Will in the sea of faces. "Will?"

Sending a glare in the younger man's direction, Barbossa reached for Anna's arm and jerked it, catching her attention. "What be thy name, daughter of Nancy?"

"Anna." She whispered.

"Would ye by any chance be the daughter of Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Jack mumbled inaudibly from where he stood.

"_What_?" She asked, eyes wide, turning to look at the man in question.

"No." Jack answered for her. "I learnt of her birth a long time after Nancy and I had parted our ways."

"Too bad then." Barbossa mused. "It might have been the only thing that kept ye alive."

" Then again, on the other hand…" Jack hurried on to say.

"Silence!" Barbossa commanded, grabbing hold of her chin and bringing her to face him. "Ye are lucky, me beauty, once we break the curse ye shall be the Queen of the Black Pearl, and me wife."

"_No!_"

"Anna!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Let her go!" Will ordered, his fist meeting the jaw of the pirate holding him. With a couple of long strides he'd reached for a pistol and had stepped aboard the railing, placing the pistol to his throat. "If you hurt her I'll shoot myself and be lost in Davy Jones' locker!"

"Who _are_ you?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"Don't be so daft you _eunuch_!" Jack shouted at him.

"My name is William Turner, I'm the son of Bootstrap Bill, his blood runs through my veins, and it is _my_ blood you need!"

Jack sighed, shaking his head. "We're all doomed."

"_Will_." Anna whispered.

"What be yer terms, Mister Turner?" Barbossa asked, turning to Will yet still holding onto Anna tightly.

"Anna goes free." Will hurried to say, pistol still to his throat. "Elizabeth, Jack and the crew are not to be harmed either."

"Will _don't_!" Anna screamed, struggling against Barbossa.

Will was silent for a moment as his dark eyes met her lighter ones, and a million words passed between them. "I love you, Anna, I always have and I always will."

Tears stung her eyes and skidded down her cheeks. "I love you too, Will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Interlude: Will)**

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will accused as he struggled against the tide of pirates. He'd watched helplessly as the crew of the Interceptor had been taken away to the dungeons of the vessel, and he'd watched as Elizabeth and Jack had been forced to walk the plank. A small island was visible close by, yet the sea was filled with sharks, and while Jack had been given his effects, Will doubted they could have survived the swim. And now, Barbossa had ordered a screaming Anna to be taken to his chambers.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!" Barbossa snapped, turning to look at him with hatred and disgust. "I agreed she'd go free, but it was _you_ who failed to specify when or where, so I left that to me better judgment. Now and me bed chambers seem the most logical to me."

The gag that was being placed around his mouth kept him from cursing the pirate to Davy Jones' locker.

Gloating at his victory, Barbossa turned to his men. "Set course for Isla de Muerta!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for making you wait so long for an update! I hope you like it and leave a review!**


End file.
